The Crimson Edge
by Hikari Sword
Summary: A story that focuses on the Avatar (named Silver) and his family. (Follows the game, barely)
1. Cordelia

Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters

Also, I was looking through my computer for clean up when I found this story. It's a complete story, 4 chapters long, but I've never uploaded it. Re-reading it, I figured out why, it wasn't that good. XD

Well, I spent time writing and completing it, I might as well share it. Enjoy (if you can XD). Well I consider the first chapter the best of the 4 at least. I'll upload the rest in due time.

Oh, the "Author:" notes were written down when I was writing the story. If there's going to be more, post-writing notes like this one, it'd be with "Note:", like this one.

XXX

* * *

Author: A quick word of warning, this story WILL spoil the game, so if you haven't beaten the game's main story, well, I won't stop you from reading, just be weary of that fact. Also, I'm going to be jumping through and cutting short several scenes and actions so that I can focus on the story I want to tell, instead of retelling the game's story, so knowledge of the game's story will help out a lot.

Though I will be changing events, and I'll be using the game's script for many of the scenes, especially the support conversations. Oh, guess I'll put in the in-game chapters to give you guys a sense of timing with regards to the game's story.

The Avatar's name here will be Silver, after my favorite color.

XXX

* * *

(During Chapter 7)

"Ngh!" Silver, pushes off the blade and strikes down the enemy before him. The Shepards were fighting an ambush on the mountain path next to a cliff, they were escorting Emmeryn to the safety of the palace. "Chrom! There's an archer coming in from the left! Virion, take down that weakened barbarian!"

Silver turned his head to the skies, anticipating a flying wyvern attack. But all he saw was a pegasus knight flying in their direction. He can't make out any details other than the glistening crimson hair flowing behind her. "Is that a friend?"

"Is that..." Phila, Emmeryn's bodyguard seemed to recognize the knight. "Gods, Cordelia?!"

"Cordelia?" Silver asks.

"She's one of my knights." Phila answers. "Young yet, but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border... Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean...?"

"A border guard out here?" Silver ponders.

"Look out!" Lissa yells.

Silver turns around to find a wyvern rider dive in at his position from the mountain side. He quickly casts a magic spell that hits the rider square on, though it didn't stop him. The rider dives with his beast and swings his axe. Silver just barely brought out his sword to block it, but the impact was great enough to knock is body into the air and over the cliff.

"Silver!" Lissa calls out.

Silver sees the path fly up above him, out of reach.

"I got you!" a young woman's voice hits his ear just as he feels his body land on something.

Silver's eyes met with hers momentarily.

"Are you alright? I'll take you back to the battle."

"Ah!" As if breaking out of a trance, the tactician shakes his head. "No wait, fly me higher."

"What?"

"Please." (That fall gave me an idea…)

The pegasus knight flew her steed above the battlefield.

"There!" The tactician launches magical balls of energy at the mountain wall, causing a rain of rocks to fall down below. Wyvern riders were knocked out of the sky and the enemy's land forces panicked, some of them were crushed.

"Chrom now!" Silver yelled from above.

The Shepards charged forward and effortlessly wiped out the remaining enemies, except one.

"You!" The ambush's leader flew up to Silver and the knight. "I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!"

The leader charged, Silver blasted him with magic. Two hits was not enough to stop him, the third magic ball fizzled out. "The tome is out of magic?"

The leader is readying his axe as the distance closes. Silver feels the steed he is riding rear up, ready to charge forward.

"Huh? What?"

"Haaa!" The red haired knight deflected the axe and mercilessly stabs her lance into the leader's chest.

The leader's body falls off his ride and crashes into the bushes below.

Silver notices a slight shiver on the knight's hand. Fear? Agony? He couldn't be sure, nor was there time to find out.

* * *

The red haired knight lands her steed gently next to Chrom and his counsel. She gets off hastily with Silver not too far behind. "Your Grace!" The knight stumbles, holding her side. She gets up quickly and resumes her path, but Silver notices a patch of red on the ground where she fell.

"My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila questions. "...Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams..."

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this? They were my...my family..." Cordelia breaks down onto her knees and begins to cry. "Gods... Oh, gods..."

Silver walks up behind her and offers her a handkerchief. "Here."

"T-thank you," Cordelia takes the napkin and uses it right away.

"You should have some of this too," Silver hands her an elixir.

"I-I don't need it," Cordelia shifts away unconsciously.

"Please, I know it's got a couple uses left, but at the very least don't ruin your beautiful hair with blood."

Cordelia blushes slightly and meekly takes the elixir. The knight pours the potion on her side, and it immediately heals her body. She gets up and dusts herself off.

"Cordelia," Phila addresses the knight. "You will stay here with Chrom."

"But, Captain-"

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

"...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

XXX

* * *

(Before Chapter 8)

As the Shepards were preparing for war in Ferox. Cordelia was closely examining a javelin when she notices Silver and Vaike running into town full speed, then stopping for breath.

"I…" Silver pants hard. "Don't… see… it…"

"Means… we… lost it…"

*POW*

Silver punches Vaike as hard has his tired body could. Vaike's body hits the ground, with legs pointing upwards.

"You… deserve that…" Silver walks away as Vaike's legs fall down. He felt something dripping down his cheek and wipes it with his hand, it was blood. "It must've been from when I tripped and hit that rock." He tries to feel for the origin of the blood. "Ow! I used the last of the salve yesterday, but this cut still stings... What to do, what to do..."

"You're not out of salve," Cordelia approaches Silver. "I restocked your medical supplies this morning." She hands him a bottle of elixir.

"You did? Ah, that's great," Silver takes the bottle and splashes it on his head. Cordelia then hands him a handkerchief to wipe his face off with. "Thank you, Cordelia. You never miss a detail, do you?"

"I just like to stay on top of things. By taking stock of everyone's equipment, I know when anything needs replacing."

"Wait, you keep track of EVERYONE'S equipment?! ...All in your head?"

"Of course. Imagine the chaos if our potions and equipment ran out at the same time."

"...Gods. I can certainly see why everyone calls you a genius."

"Do not call me that!" Cordelia instinctively points the javelin at Silver.

The tactician raises his hands for mercy, "Oh, I'm sorry... I meant no offense."

Cordelia realizes what she was doing and quickly pulls her arm back. "...No, of course you didn't. Please forgive me." She begins to walk down the road with Silver walking beside her. "It's just that...my superiors called me that from the moment I joined the knights. It was so very hard sometimes... Little Lady genius, they called me. They teased and taunted me..."

"Oh..."

"They mocked me, too... My appearance, and my javelin technique..."

"Gracious! I had no idea members of the pegasus knights could be so spiteful... I assure you, when I called you a genius, I meant it only as a compliment."

"I know. I'm just overly sensitive, that's all."

"Well, if you ever need to talk, just let me know."

"Well, since you offered... What do you think of this javelin? I'm not sure about the balance, myself."

"Er, I meant if you ever need to talk about... Never mind."

Cordelia hands him the javelin.

"Hmm… it does feel slightly heavier on this end."

"Does it?"

"I can't be sure," Silver give the javelin back. "I'm more used to blocking lances than holding them. Actually… Why don't you try hitting me with that?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Silver draws his sword. "Hit me once with one end and then once with the other, then I'll tell you if I feel any difference."

"Then, I hope you're ready!"

* * *

Silver sits down on his bed. "Today was certainly full of interesting experiences." The moment he had with Vaike entered his mind. "Not all of them were good though." A small thud turns his head. "Oh, it's Cordelia's elixir. I forgot to give it back. Wait, it's empty? That was the last use? Strange. Hang on." Silver rummages through his pockets and pulls out a handkerchief. "These are the exact same items that I gave her before, I'm sure of it. She was holding on to them?"

XXX

* * *

(During Chapter 10)

"Damn," Silver looks up the mountain path to see soldiers and barbarians charging at him. "They can stall us in these narrow paths or ambush as at the other end." He says while blasting magical attacks at the enemy. Most of them tanked the attacks and continued their charge until they were struck down by Virion's arrows or Miriel and Ricken's own magical attacks. "Tch, my magic isn't good enough anymore."

"Keeping fighting boy!" Basilio roars as he smashes some enemy soldiers. "Our only option is to push through!"

"I know!" Silver draws his sword. "Vaike! You're with me! Frederick, once we clear the way, you, Sully and Stahl will break through and keep the other end clear of enemies."

"Right!"

Silver and Vaike tore through the mountain path, cutting down any foe that approached, while Virion, Miriel and Ricken provided cover fire. Frederick, Sully and Stahl charged ahead to the other end and quickly dealt with the enemies stationed there.

"Let's move!" Basilio yelled at the rear guard, everyone broke off from combat and ran up the mountain as arrows and magic covered their escape.

Silver watched intently to make sure that no one was left behind. He had to be sure that no one else dies this day-

"Look out!" a young woman's voice reaches his ear.

Silver looks up, he sees a red haired pegasus knight ram a wyvern rider into the mountainside. The pegasus knight pulls away from the wall and both the wyvern and its rider crumble to the ground.

"Dammit boy!" Basilio screams at him. "Yo! Redhead! Take him to the skies, keep him safe up there! I'll deal with whatever's left down here."

"Understood!" Cordelia swoops down and pulls Silver up onto her mount.

"Cordelia, I'm-"

"Don't say anything," The young woman cuts him off. "Just do your job and leave your life to me."

"R-right, thank you."

XXX

* * *

(After Chapter 10)

The Shepards and the Feroxi army are readying themselves for another battle against Plegia. Silver can feel his magical power becoming obsolete and thus turned his focus to swordsmanship. But his sparring partner attacked with such force that the tactician hit the ground.

"Ah!" Silver reached for his sword, but a blade was quickly pointed at his face.

"I'm impressed," Lon'qu noted as he dropped his sword and offered a hand. "You lasted three times longer than our last bout."

"It's not really all that impressive considering how short it is," Silver responded a little sadly while taking Lon'qu's hand and stood up.

"You learn fast," the swordsman complimented. "I look forward to when you will provide me a decent challenge." Lon'qu walks away from the field.

"Er... thanks, I guess?" Silver scratches the back of his head. "His fighting style is surreal, all that speed..."

"Silver!" a young woman's voice interrupted the tactician's thoughts.

Silver turns around and sees Cordelia headed towards him. She was holding some kind of javelin.

"Look, I crafted a new javelin based on your feedback."

"You MADE one?" Silver's jaw dropped.

"Er, yes?" Cordelia answers bluntly.

"As in, you forged it yourself?" Silver made small hand motions, as if to mimic a blacksmith's hammer, then twists a pair of invisible pole together. "You didn't assemble it...from a kit, or something?"

"No..." Cordelia moves closer so that Silver can have a better look at the weapon. "I cut a sapling, fashioned a grip, and hammered the point in the forge. I suppose I could have waited around for the javelin fairy, but she's so unpredictable. Here, look." The red haired knight pointed to the shaft. "See the pattern on the shaft? It's my own design. ...Well? What do you think?"

"I think that I wasn't expecting you to go and fashion a whole javelin from scratch! You really ARE a genius!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I... Sorry. I know you're sensitive about that word. I take it back. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to help. If there's anything else I can do..."

"Heh, Silver, you are far too kind!" Cordelia smiles serenely. "Why, if I... N-no, wait." Her face becomes stern, yet flushed. "We can't be doing this. People will get the wrong idea!"

"Doing what? What wrong idea?"

"If you're so kind to me all the time, people will start to think..." Cordelia turns away to hide her reddening face. "We're friends."

"...Oh. I thought you were going to say something else..." Silver scratches his head. "Er, but why would that be so bad?" Silver shimmies around to try and take a look at Cordelia's face, but she turns away every time. "We are friends...aren't we?"

"D-do you think so?!" Cordelia's head perked up and turns to Silver, though it had already started to regain its original colors. "Truly?"

"Of course. Why not?" Silver answers happily, without hesitation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess..." Cordelia wipes something from one of her eyes. "I guess I grew accustomed to not having any. I was the youngest recruit in the pegasus knights. All of my comrades were veterans. There was no one whom I could truly call my 'friend.'"

"That's...so very sad."

"Oh, well as I said, I grew accustomed to it. Besides, I did have my pegasus to talk to. Even if the chats were a bit one sided..."

"Heh, I guess they would be..." Silver smiles at the thought. "Oh, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"When we were at the audience chamber, I couldn't find you."

"Y-you were looking for me?"

"Of course, everyone else was there. And there was a noticeable lack of bright red. It's a shame too, I was waiting to hear your voice there."

"H-huh?"

"Yeah, everyone had an inspirational one liner. I wanted to hear yours, but it never came."

"W-were you really on the lookout for me?"

"I was looking so hard that I noticed Kellam…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"I…" Cordelia looks down, embarrassed. "I don't know what to say…"

"It's alright, how about you think up an inspirational one liner. You don't need to say it now but I'll be waiting to hear it. I should start getting ready."

XXX

* * *

(Before Chapter 11)

The Shepards are about to enter the decisive battle against Plegia and the morning is abuzz with preparation. Silver looks around the camp in search of a certain red haired knight.

"Gregor!" Silver calls out to a familiar companion. "I know you're kind of busy right now, but have you seen Cordelia?"

"How much you pay Gregor? Ha ha ha. I just joking. Is right behind you," Gregor points.

"Huh?"

"Silver!" a certain voice catches his attention. It was the very same person that he was looking for, and she was happily making her way to him. "Guess what? I showed my new javelin to everyone in camp. They were all so complimentary! Thank you again for the help."

"Don't thank me!" Silver waved his hands. "You're the one who went out and learned smithery. I'm just glad it all worked out. If only those pegasus knights could see you now!"

"Heh, perhaps they are looking on from the afterlife."

"Eh, the afterlife?"

"Yes, if you believe in such things." Cordelia notices some confusion in Silver's eyes. "...You do know the story, don't you? How my fellow knights gave their lives so I could escape and warn your party?"

"Gracious, no! I mean, I knew that some of them... I just..." Silver struggled for words. "I didn't think those were the same knights who..." He gave up and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't fully understand until this moment."

"That's all right. I suppose how I put things is partly to blame."

"So despite all the teasing, they loved you enough in the end to die for you?"

"I was surprised, too! It turns out they'd pretty much decided I was the future. The insults and so forth were just the usual hazing of a new recruit." Cordelia sniffed and wiped a tear out of one of her eyes. "My only regret is... I wish we'd had more time to...get to know each other. I only learned...how much they loved me...in those last, awful moments..." Cordelia's legs seemed to give way and the tactician catches her. They both drop to their knees.

"Cordelia..." Silver handed her a very familiar handkerchief.

The knight uses it to wipe her face. "R-right, then. Enough self-pity. I don't want to try your patience. ...But I must say, it does feel good to get this off my chest."

Silver positions himself to look into Cordelia's eyes."I understand now why you don't like to be called a genius."

"You do?"

"Remember how upset you got the first time I called you that? I thought it reminded you of a sarcastic insult, but in fact it was the opposite. When your comrades sacrificed themselves for you, you realized that they meant it."

Cordelia turns away shyly. "You're rather clever yourself, working all that out on your own."

Silver scratches his head and lets out a small nervous laugh. "Not clever, no. Just blessed with the kind of insight close friends share. Because I AM a close friend now, and I'll always be here for you."

Cordelia started to tear up, but she quickly wiped them away. "Oh, Silver...Th-thank you."

Silver smiles at her. He waits for her to compose herself.

"Haw haw haw, is touching scene. Gregor almost cry."

"W-what?!" Cordelia jump up in surprise, Silver followed slowly.

"Do not worry, Gregor not say anything. For a price. Haw haw haw, is joke! Why you look at Gregor like that?"

"Could you please leave us now?" Silver asks.

"Okay sir," Gregor leaves while the tactician and the knight looked at each other awkwardly, then turned away from each other, blushing.

"Is there…" Cordelia begins. "Is there something that you wanted?"

"Yes, it's about the next battle," Silver starts. "But if you don't want to talk about it now, I can understand."

"No, no, it's alright." Cordelia turns to look at him, he's still turned away. "What is it that you need? Am I going to play an important role?"

Silver scratches his cheek. "In a way…" Silver clears his throat. "Listen, in the next battle, I need to make sure that the strategy succeeds. But I'll also need a much better view of the whole field, which means I have to be in the sky. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I leave my life in your hands, will you take it?" Silver holds out a hand.

Cordelia's face flushed almost as red as her face. Her hand reached for his, but she hesitates. Nervously shaking, she drops her hand onto his. "Alright. In the next battle, your life is mine."

"And probably beyond that."

"Did… did you just say something?"

"N-no… ahaha…" Silver laughs nervously. "Let's get ready then."

XXX

* * *

(During Chapter 11)

"Silver, our frontlines are falling back," Cordelia points out what she's observing.

"I know, that's the idea."

"What?"

"Other than Chrom and Frederick, our center troops consist of some of our more fragile forces. Which means in order to avoid casualties, they have to battle defensively."

"Defensively?" Cordelia turns her head to give him a confusing look. "How will battling defensively help us here?"

"As the enemy forces focus on attacking our weak center, our sidelines, which consists of our stronger fighters, will hold firm."

"Then once the enemy has pushed our center back far enough, our stronger side forces will flank them, effectively surrounding the enemy."

"That's it exactly! I'm surprised I didn't have to explain it to you all that much."

"You underestimate me," Cordelia smiles.

"I guess I do," Silver laughs nervously. "Sorry about that."

"There's no need," Cordelia looks back at the battlefield. "I'm actually more amazed that you could think up such a simple yet effective strategy."

"This one plays on the Mad King's arrogance, I had hoped to get him over confident enough to be surrounded with his troops."

"It looks like you succeeded," Cordelia notes.

"He needs to move in a little bit more before we spring it."

"Hold on!"

"What? Whoa-!"

Cordelia directs the pegasus away from some wyvern riders headed their way.

"My magic may be weak, but this wind tome should even the odds." Silver turns around and tries firing magical energy at the three incoming pursuers. It took several blasts to take out one of the riders.

"That's going to take too long," Cordelia turns her steed around and pulls out a lance. "I'm attacking."

"Get in between them," Silver readies his magic. "We can get them both."

"Roger!" Cordelia has her pegasus charge forward.

The wyvern riders fly towards them as fast as they could. Silver blasts a magic ball in between them to create space and disorient the riders. Cordelia stabs one of the riders with enough force to push him off, Silver used a close ranged magic blast to blow away the other rider. Cordelia slows her steed after they pass through. The wyverns themselves manage to recover in the air, but they fly off on their own.

"It's time," Silver looks at the progress of the battle. "Let's go."

XXX

* * *

"My lord!" one of the Plegian soldiers addresses the mad king. "Our forces are surrounded! They'll be upon us soon!"

"What do you mean surrounded?" the mad king angrily asks. "We're destroying their forces! Did they get more?"

"T-they didn't sir. Their sidelines just started moving towards us."

"This was all a trap?!" the mad king notices a pegasus knight flying around the sky. Behind the knight was a robed figure. "That tactician! Archers! Aim all your arrows at that enemy tactician. If I can't win, I'll make sure Ylisse doesn't either."

"Gangrel!" Chrom screams across the field, over the roar of battle.

"Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!"

* * *

"Whoa-!" Silver hangs onto Cordelia as the pegasus suddenly rears up and neighs loudly. "What's happening?"

"Just hang on tight!" Cordelia directs the pegasus away as a swarm of arrows narrowly miss them. "Ngh! There's too many!" Cordelia tries to maneuver around the hail of arrows.

"Let me try something," Silver fires a wind ball at the next bunch of arrows. The wind explodes and scatters many of the projectiles out of their trajectory.

Cordelia steers around to avoid the remaining arrows. "I'll get us out of here. Just try to stop as many as you can." There's a sound of impact behind her. Cordelia turns around and sees and arrow lodged into Silver's chest. "Silver?!"

Silver had a shocked look on his face as he turned to Cordelia. His body went limp momentarily and fell off the pegasus.

"Silver!" Cordelia directs her winged horse to turn around.

Silver hits the sand hard and rolls down a hill. His body lay sprawled at the bottom of a dune. "D-damn…" feeling pain all over his body, Silver got up slowly, but he collapsed on his rear. He sees the half broken arrow on his chest. He forcibly pulls it out of his person, then he reaches inside his robes to pull out a magical tome with hole piercing through half of the book. "Well, this tome's useless now." He tosses it aside onto the sand. He pushes through his pain and draws his sword, flinching at the sudden sharp pain in his arm. Across the field he can see a battalion of enemy reinforcements headed his way.

"Silver!" Cordelia yells out to him.

"Cordelia! Get away! There's too many of them!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"If you take me you won't be able to fly away fast enough!"

"I don't care!"

"Cordelia-! Huh?" Silver notices the enemy army suddenly stopping. Several of them dropped their weapons and fled.

"The Mad King has fallen!" somebody yells out across the sand, a roar of victory follows.

"Heh, Chrom did it," Silver smiles as he lets his body fall back to the ground. He lay on the sand staring at the sky. "Ahahaha… I thought I was going to die back there."

"Don't say that," a woman with shining red hair stand over him, with a look of concern on her face.

"Cordelia…" Silver sits up. "Why didn't you leave? If Chrom didn't defeat the Mad King then and there, we both would've died."

"Y-your gave me you life, I'm responsible for making sure that you live. And… you said that you'd always be there for me. Was that a lie?!"

"No! It wasn't a lie! I really want to be with you. It's just…" Silver scratches his head furiously, while his face reddened hard. "Arrrgh! I can't believe I just said that." Silver falls back onto the sand. "I can't think right now… I need a rest…"

Cordelia sits down right next to him silently and looks at the skies, smiling.

XXX

* * *

(After Chapter 11)

The Shepards returned to Ylisse. Peace has started to return to the land, though there is a lot of that still needs to be done. One early morning Silver is woken up by a certain pegasus.

"Huh?" Silver's eyes adjusted to the night. "You're… Cordelia's pegasus, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

The horse shakes its head as if to direct him to a direction.

"I don't get it, are you trying to tell me something? Where's Cordelia?"

The pegasus starts to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Silver put on appropriate clothing, he frisked himself to make sure had everything he wanted to bring. There was one item in particular he absolutely make sure he had, a ring, made with the finest gold he could afford and decorated with a line of rubies circling around the center.

Silver rushed out after the winged mane. The horse was leading him to a steep mountain path, where it stopped and waited for him. "What are we doing here?" Silver looks around and sees nothing interesting, and the horse did nothing but wait. When Silver tried to walk back, the pegasus stopped him. "Oookay…"

Rustling bushes catches Silver's ear. He turns around and spots Cordelia, in full armor and holding her custom made javelin, walking up the path.

"Cordelia? What is she doing here? Wha-hey!" Silver is nudged from behind by the pegasus. The horse pushes him again. "Whoa… you want me to follow her?"

The hose nodded, it then nudges him onward.

"I'm going, I'm going." Silver follows Cordelia up the step path.

Cordelia reaches the top of the cliff and looks at the skyline. The sun had begun peeking though the distant hills and mountains, bathing the land in a radiant morning glow.

"Wha-!" some rocks slipped behind her and there was a large thud. "Oof… ow!"

Cordelia turns around to see Silver sprawled on the ground covered in dirt and pebbles.

"Silver?"

"Ahehe…" Silver smiles nervously. "Hi Cordelia. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see how far I can throw my homemade javelin!" Cordelia answers as Silver picks himself up and dusts himself off.

"From the top of this cliff?! You'll never see it again!"

"That's the idea," Cordelia inspects the javelin closely. "Seeing it only reminds me of my fallen comrades. If I'm ever going to be the knight they hoped I'd be, I have to let go of the past."

Silver sees the determination on her face. "...I daresay you're right."

"So, here goes," Cordelia gets into position. "ONE! TWO! THREEEEEEEEE!" She makes one big step forward and throws the javelin with all her might.

As if the javelin tore through the sky, a shooting star streaked through the stars.

"Woah, what a throw!" Silver leaned forward with a hand above his eyes. "That javelin sailed like the wind! You really are a geniu-" Silver stopped himself. "Er, you are skilled at many things."

"Oh, it's all right," Cordelia lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm not going to get upset about that word anymore." She turns to Silver and smiles. "And I promise not to collapse weeping into your arms ever again!"

"Oh, er..." Silver scratches the back of his head. "Right. Ha ha!" His face began to turn red. "I'd forgotten about that..."

"Silver, are you blushing?" Cordelia teased. "Don't tell me you've fallen for me!"

"Er, actually..." Silver's face reddened even more.

"Hee hee," Cordelia giggles. "Just a joke."

"I know, but... Um... You were right."

Cordelia was momentarily stunned at the response. "...Ah, I get it! Trying to get me back? Ha ha. Good one, Silver!"

"No...I'm not joking. In fact I've never been more serious. And to prove it...here." Silver drops to one knee and presents to her the ring.

"Oh, heavens," Cordelia was taken aback by what she saw. The gold reflected the morning sun's radiant glow and the line of rubies at the center shined brilliantly. "It's... It's a ring."

"Will you marry me, Cordelia?"

"Why, SIlver... The thing is..." Cordelia initially struggled for words, however she knew what she wanted and decided to just let it out. "Yes! Oh yes, with all that I am! I accept with all my heart!"

"Truly?!" Silver's face beamed below her. "Th-that's wonderful! Oh, Cordelia, you've made me so happy!"

Cordelia kneels beside him. "Not half as happy as you've made me!" She places her hands on his chest and looks into his face.  
"Thank you. I thought nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days."


	2. Severa and Morgan

Note: At the time of this upload, I have been playing Samurai Warriors 4. In that game, you can create your own character and you can give them a playable character's moveset. So I made a Cordelia with Yukimura's moveset XD.

Also, in this chapter I put a reference to the Swordmaster's critical hit in the GBA games.

XXX

* * *

Author: Had quite a bit of trouble working on this part. I originally wanted to work in all the children's parent/child supports. But the proved quite difficult, so just assume that they happen offscreen at some point before the end of this chapter (timeline wise, after the battle of Chapter 20, but before the event leading into Chapter 21) or replaced with different but similar events in this story.

XXX

* * *

(After the time skip, before visiting Ferox)

Over the two years, Chrom and Silver worked hard to restore peace and order to the continent. Cordelia became the instructor of pegasus knight recruits, though they would always get distracted by watching Cordelia's husband training his swordsmanship.

Silver stopped using magic altogether and just improved his strengths rather than making up for his weaknesses. Between all the sword styles everyone in the Shepards had to offer, Silver preferred Lon'qu's style, and became a Swordmaster. He claimed that with its focus on speed, the faster he can deal with enemies, the more time he can take to overlook the battlefield and adjust his strategies.

"You look concerned, Silver." Cordelia greets the tactician as he was readying his attire for departure. "Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so, Ferox is requesting our presence. The continent of Valm has launched warships against us. We'll need to support them and fight back the Valmese army. Of course we'll have to leave a few soldiers here to keep order while we're away."

"You're not thinking of leaving me behind are you?"

"After what happened to Chrom and his wife, I'm not going to argue if you want to come."

"Hahaha," Cordelia giggles.

"How are the new pegasus knights?"

"They're showing a lot of promise."

"Well, you are their instructor."

"That has nothing to do with it. They're young and eager, but they are also very capable. We can leave Ylisse's skies to them."

"That's a relief to hear, shall we get going then?"

"Not yet," Cordelia answers, earning a confused look from Silver. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Cordelia leads Silver into Cordelia's private study room. On the desk there lay a very long, but thin box.

"Is this it?" Silver approached the box. He opens the box slowly. His eyes widened to see a Killing Edge like sword. "I don't believe it…"

"I knew you like it," Cordelia smiles. "As you can tell, I used your favorite sword, the Killing Edge, as a base for the design. Though I did add our own personal emblems on either side of the blade near the hilt."

Silver takes a few careful swings, "It's slightly lighter than any Killing Edge I've wielded."

"I'm surprised that you can tell the difference," Cordelia compliments. "This blade took me a couple months to make. I was testing out various types of metals, mixtures and methodologies to see which combination would allow for a lighter sword, yet have it strike just as hard. Eventually, I managed to find the right mix that's lighter than normal, but it's also weaker. So I tried coating the blade with the metal from a Silver Sword."

"I see," Silver examines the shine from the blade of the sword. "So this sword is lighter and faster than a Killing Edge, but it has the cutting power of a Silver Sword. Cordelia, you truly are a genius!"

"Please," Cordelia blushes but tries to hide her embarrassment. "You're too much. This sword has a major drawback. It isn't very durable, I would say it has about half the durability of a regular Killing Edge."

"Still, this is amazing!" Silver complemented the making of the blade some more. "I want to try it out in battle, I really do, but I also don't want to ruin it."

"That's for you to decide, it's your sword after all."

"Does it have a name?"

"I could never think of one," Cordelia admits. "However, since this is your sword, I thought it best for you to name it."

Silver examines the sword again until it reflect Cordelia's hair on its silver edge. Silver quickly turns to face Cordelia for moment then looks back at the sword. "Hmm…" The tactician gently places the sword on Cordelia's shoulder.

"Silver?"

"I was about to name it 'Silver's Edge' after both myself and the blade's edge. But the crimson color reflected on it right now is just too beautiful to ignore."

"Silver…" Cordelia blushed slightly.

"Crimson… yes, the 'Crimson Edge'. That's the perfect name for a sword that you yourself made." Silver pulls the sword away, pulls out a Killing Edge from its sheath and puts in the Crimson Edge. "A perfect fit! You really think of everything!"

"I am a genius after all," Cordelia smiles.

XXX

* * *

(After the battle of Chapter 20)

After the defeat of the Valmese army, the majority of the Feroxi Ylisse alliance returned to their home countries. Chrom and his Shepards offered to stay for a couple weeks to deal with Risen and bandits as Say'ri and the dynast rulers can focus on rebuilding the continent.

Over the course of cleaning up the continent, the Shepards ran into more descendants from the future. They can only hope to run into more. But at this moment, they run into a village troubled by bandits hiding out in a castle.

"Looks like this is the castle the villagers told us about," Chrom observes the castle. "Let's reclaim what's been stolen and return it to the villagers."

"Hold on Chrom," Silver notices something in the distance. "Someone just… took down some guards and went in a side entrance."

"An ally?"

"Probably," Silver ponders. "But we need to hurry, I don't think she'll last long in there by herself. Can you call Frederick?"

"I'm already here," Frederick seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere right next to Silver.

"Yikes!" Silver jumped in surprise. "I'm still not used to that. Listen. I need you to lead a small but fast group to get in there and back up that… I think it was a mercenary. We'll deal with the outside forces as fast as we can."

"Then I shall take Sully, Stahl, Cherche, Lady Sumia and Cordelia."

"Okay, we'll help create an opening so that you can charge through."

"Haa… haa…" The mercenary girl panted from battle fatigue. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Hehehe, what's the matter little girl?" one of the brigands taunted. "Need your mommy?"

"You're dead meat pal," the girl stood up straight, as if refreshed.

"Oooh I'm sooo… scared…?"

"Huh?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

A javelin flies past her and strikes down one of the bandits. The remaining bandits turned and ran as the girl turned around while cavalry charged down the hall. The girl sees a wyvern fly overhead as well as a couple pegasus knights headed her way. One of which had long red hair.

"Hey!" the red haired pegasus knight calls out. "Are you alright?"

"...Oh, gods. It's you." The girl turns away.

The red haired pegasus knight waved at her companion to go ahead with the others. She then turns back to the mercenary girl. "Have we met? If so, I'm afraid I've quite forgotten."

"Well, excuse me for being so forgettable!"

"Look, there's no time for this," the knight readies her lance. "If you're a friend, speak now. If not, then stay out of Chrom's way or I'll have to cut you down."

"Chrom, Chrom, Chrom!" The merc turns around angrily. "It's ALWAYS Chrom with you!"

"...I'm sorry?"

"You should be! And I don't care about your stupid Chrom, so you can just drop it!" The merc runs off ahead.

* * *

The group of bandits was easily dispatched by the Shepards. They gathered everything that was stolen from the village and returned it in one big pile. The mercenary girl rummaged through it with all the villagers.

"Yes, here it is!"

Chrom sees her holding her precious item. "Is that a ring?"

"It's MY ring," the girl sternly corrects him. "And I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it! It's worth more than anything in the world to me..."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get it back." Chrom manages to say before he decides to leave.

"…Hmph." The girl held onto the ring and looks at the pile once more. "All that's left is… ah!"

The red haired knight from earlier was about to walk past her, but her surprised yelp had caught the knight's attention.

"Oh. …You."

"Wh-what do you want?!" The merc gets nervous for some reason.

"Severa. ...My name's Severa."

"It suits you somehow. Oh, and my name-"

"Cordelia. I know." The girl interrupts in a matter of fact tone.

"Er, yes, that's... But how did you...?" Cordelia's confusion gets the best of her. "I'm sorry, did I introduce myself before?"

"I guess you must have if I know your name. Gods..." the girl was getting exasperated.

"I...I see. Well, thank you all the same, Severa."

"You already said that!" Now she was just plain agitated. "And besides, it's not like I did anything special. I was just fighting to get back what's rightfully mine."

"Are you referring to that ring?" Cordelia manages to take a closer look at it, noticing the line of rubies down the center. "Oh, goodness. It looks exactly like..." Cordelia was about to take off her gauntlet when she realizes what is happening. "Ah, I see. That would explain how you know my name. You're a friend of Lucina's, aren't you? ...And you're my child. Isn't that right?"

The mercenary mutters something inaudible except for the last word. "...lonely..."

"What was that?"

"I SAID, I thought you'd be lonely, so I came here to see you!" Severa was displaying a frustrated, yet somehow relieved look. "...You're welcome."

"That's very sweet."

"D-don't mock me!" Severa snapped. "You don't care! You don't care at all..."

"How could you possibly think that?" Cordelia asks sternly. "I'm thrilled beyond words to meet you."

"...Then why'd you leave me?" Severa voice continued to rise. "You said you had to go off to fight for what really mattered, and you never came back! You picked Chrom over me!"

"You have me at a disadvantage, Severa." Cordelia admits calmly. "I can't answer for my future self. But when I said I was fighting for what mattered, I probably meant you. I'd want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong. At least, that's what I want right now."

"You think I don't know that...?" Severa's voice softened greatly. "I mean, I DO know that, but..." Severa looked down and away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother to you." Cordelia places a hand on Severa's shoulder and pulls her close.

"Well," Severa held on to one of Cordelia's arms. "You're still MY mother, which makes you the best mother in the world."

The red knight puts her hand under Severa's chin and raises the girl's face to meet her own. "And the luckiest, it seems." Cordelia gives her daughter a warm smile.

"Oh, Mom," the young mercenary girl breaks down completely and embraced her mother. "I missed you so much! I...I'm sorry I was so mean... I just... I didn't want to lose you again... Promise you won't leave, okay? Promise!"

"I promise," the mother comforts her daughter.

* * *

Chrom walks next to Silver as his Shepards were packing up. "Are we ready to go?"

"Almost," Silver answers. "We just need to wait for our scouts. Though I have no reason to believe that there'll be any more trouble."

"That's reassuring," Chrom relaxes.

"Excuse me!" one of the villagers calls out for Chrom and Silver, he seemed to be carrying something thin, long and wrapped in dirty cloth. "Please, take this."

"What is this?" Chrom takes the item and quickly inspects it.

"We do not know," the villager answers. "It doesn't belong to anyone in the village."

"It's mine!" a girl's voice ringed through the air. She was being followed by Cordelia.

Chrom sees her headed their way, "Catch!" He tosses the item towards her.

"What is that, Severa?" Cordelia asks the girl.

Severa unwraps the cloth, revealing a worn out sword.

Silver notices an emblem on the blade near the hilt. "That's-"

"It's your sword," Severa holds it out to him. "The one that my mother made."

"Your mother made this? But-" Silver takes the sword and inspects it. He takes out his Crimson Edge. Other than the other sword being used to the point of breaking, they were exactly the same. "Are you-?"

"That's right, I'm your daughter." Severa smiles. "I thought you were smarter than that, dad."

Silver is completely speechless. "Ack… ah…" Silver takes a deep breath, he slowly sits down on the ground. "I always assumed that something like this might happen. I thought that I had already prepared myself for when it did. But now that it has… I'm completely lost."

"Just calm down dear," Cordelia goes over to kneel right next to him. "You've been working hard for so long now."

"I agree," Chrom pitches in. "You should rest yourself. It's been nothing but an endless string of battles since we arrived in this continent. We're just cleaning up now anyway."

"B-but-!" Silver starts to get up but is stopped by a palm.

"Rest," Chrom tells him. "That's an order. And besides." Chrom looks at Severa "I'm sure you all will have a lot to talk about."

Silver looks at Severa and nervously waves a hand, "Um… hi."

XXX

* * *

(After all the battle of Chapter 20, after all the children Paralogues on Valm)

Say'ri and the dynast rulers of Valm has finally managed to gain control of the continent. They greatly thanked the Shepards for keeping the peace while they rebuild. The Shepards were preparing to return to Ylisse, Silver even managed to repair the worn down Crimson Edge from the future with help from Lissa and a Hammerne.

"Ah! There you are, Say'ri," Silver catches up with the swordswoman by herself in a large hall.

"Silver, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the swordswoman asks.

"A question," Silver answers. "Though it's anything but simple. It involves your country's sword style."

"Very well, I shall strive to answer it. If I may make a comment first, from what I have seen of your combat, you are very experienced in our arts already."

"Only what I could get out of Lon'qu and any texts I was able to find about Chon'sin," Silver replies humbly. "I had to mix in Ylissian techniques to make up for some of the techniques and stances I couldn't get."

"Aye, I noticed Lon'qu's style being mainly of Chon'sin origin as well. Perhaps you would like to learn and adapt a pure Chon'sin style?"

"No, it's alright." Silver answers honestly. "I only came to ask about this curious ability that's been mentioned in several texts. In many of the books, there are accounts of sword masters moving so fast that they strike five times at once. As in, they move so fast that it looks like there's five of them and attacks at the same time."

"A physical impossibility to be sure," Say'ri comments. "Merely exaggeration on the writer's and witness's part. Though the Astra technique is to be based of off such stories."

"I thought so," Silver placed his hand under his chin in thought. "Such a skill was too good to be true."

"Aye, the legends of such feats are prominent in Chon'sin's legends as well. They say only one with absolute focus and strength of spirit can break though the human body's boundaries."

"Ah, cryptic legend wisdom." Silver smiles. "Anyway, thank you for your time Say'ri."

"It was my pleasure."

XXX

* * *

(After the battle of Chapter 20, before the paralogues in Ferox, Ylisse and Plegia)

The Shepards depart from Valm and begin their journey home. Along the way, they hear of an artifact relating the divine dragon in some ruins. Chrom decides to check it out in hopes of finding something helpful to his cause.

* * *

"Wh-where am I?" a lost young girl looks around the ruins that she has found herself in. "How'd I end up here?"

* * *

"Is this the place?" Silver asks.

"Yeah, it's got to be," Chrom answers. "The townsfolk spoke of ruins in these parts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon. Of course, they neglected to mention that the place is crawling with Risen... I suppose we're just gonna have to earn this treasure the old-fashioned way."

* * *

"Silver," Chrom calls his tactician. "There's someone over there."

"That's strange," Silver looks across the field. "She's not a Risen, so what could she be doing here? Wait, her attire is incredibly similar to my own."

"That's Morgan!" Severa yells.

"Morgan?" Silver looks at Severa in confusion. "Another one of Lucina's friends?"

"Not just one of Lucina's friends," Severa answers. "She's my sister."

"What?!" Silver's surprise could not be contained, half the Shepards heard that.

"Did I forget to mention her?" Severa looked distraught. "That doesn't matter now, we need to get to her!"

"Silver," Chrom calms his friend with a hand on the shoulder. "Can you send someone over there?"

"I want in!' Severa mentions out loud. "She's MY family."

"Alright," Silver agrees. "Go tell Cordelia, Sumia and Cherche. All of you will protect Morgan. I'll try to get the rest of our forces over there as fast as possible."

* * *

"Morgan!" Severa jumps off her mother's pegasus and runs to the lost girl. "Morgan! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Morgan smiles. "Thanks for asking. So, who are you? How do you know my name?"

"What?" Severa's face filled with shock. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry if I surprised you, especially if you know me. But it's not just me that's lost, it's my memory too."

"Ugh! Of all the stupid-!"

"Severa!" Silver calls from the back of Frederick's horse, he pointed in a direction. "Enemies! Incoming!"

"On it!" Severa grabs her weapon. "Stay here!" The twin tailed girl moves to intercept the Risen.

Silver jumps off of Frederick's horse. "Go back her up," the tactician orders as he rushes to Morgan.

"There you are, Father!" the young girl excitedly greets him. "I was beginning to think we got separated."

"...I'm sorry, what?" Silver was more surprised at her enthusiasm than anything else.

"Well, no harm done," Morgan smiles happily. "At least we can head home now." Morgan moves in closer to inspect Silver. "...Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least."

"Wait. Let's go back to the 'Father' thing." Silver felt kind of awkward that he just said that. "...Did you travel back from the future with Lucina?"

"Huh? Who's Lucina?" Morgan gives Silver a confused look. "And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future?" She sees Silver looking at her with slight bewilderment. "...Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan!" Silver just looks like he's trying to make something out. "...Your daughter? Love of your life and Daddy's little girl and all that? Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home? Is it-" Morgan suddenly feels her head aching and grabs the side of her head. "Ngh! M-my head!"

"Easy-" Silver places his hands on her shoulders and looks at her. "Don't try to force it! Just stay calm and listen to me." Morgan regains composure and looks at Silver. "I know this sounds mad, but I believe that you came here from the future."

"Are you out of your mind?" Morgan walks back from him, releasing his grip. "That's not even possible!"

"Actually, it is. Think about it." Silver steps forward once. "You said I looked younger, but look again. Closely." Silver points to his face. "Do I look like I'm of an age where I could have a child as old as you? At this point in time, in OUR time, you still haven't been born."

"Y-you do look younger, but..." Morgan tries to process his argument.

"It's hard, I know. And you don't have to believe me right this minute. But you must come with me. It's dangerous alone, especially if your memory is gone. I was in the same position once, you know. If Chrom hadn't found me lying in that field, who knows what would've happened to me..."

"Wait, you woke up in the middle of a field, too? Hah!" Morgan's cheerful demeanor returned. "Like father, like daughter, huh? Oh, that's too funny!"

Silver smiles. "...Glad to see you inherited my blithe outlook. Just try to stay close, will you?"

"Yessir!"

* * *

Chrom picks up a shiny artifact. "This must be Naga's Tear... I can feel the power coursing through it."

Lissa looks in to inspect the item. "Sweet! This baby should keep us safe in the battles to come."

"I hope you're right about that, Sis." Chrom puts the item away and looks around. "Where's Silver?"

"He took that girl with him somewhere, I think we should give him time."

* * *

"That's...a lot to take in," Morgan sits down to comprehend the situation.

"It's everything we know about the situation at this point," Silver explains.

"The future I came from is in ruins..." The girl looks up at her father. "You're sure about that?"

"One possible future is in ruins, yes." Silver starts. "But you may hail from another path. We're fighting now to ensure that no one's future is lost." He stops momentarily and scratches his head, as if he was indecisive about saying his next sentence. "Unfortunately, if you join us, it'll mean more fighting for you, too."

"I understand..." Morgan stands up, but has her head down. "I'm sorry, but even after hearing all that, I still don't remember anything but you."

"Don't apologize. We'll pull your memory back bit by bit if we have to." Silver scratches his head. "Besides, if you start apologizing, I'll have to as well. My past is still full of holes, but I'm getting along. And you will too."

"As long as you're with me, the rest will work itself out." Morgan smiles. "Now, come on. We've got a future that needs saving!"

"Hah!" Silver smiles in return. "You really do take after me."

"You know, now that you mention it... There is one other thing I remember."

"What's that?"

"I've always strived to become a great tactician like you." Morgan enthusiastically answers. "And even though this war is terrible, at least now I can learn from you firsthand."

"Well, you're nothing if not optimistic..." Silver extends his hand. "Wherever or whenever you came from, I'm glad you made it here, Morgan."

"Me too!" Morgan takes his hand.

* * *

"There they are," Severa points to Silver and Morgan.

"Silver!" Cordelia calls and waves.

Silver and Morgan make it to them.

"So this is Morgan," Cordelia leans over to inspect the girl.

"Yeah," Silver answers. "She has selective amnesia."

"Selective amnesia?" Cordelia repeats. "Like you did?"

"Like father like daughter!" Morgan answers happily. "So, who are you?"

"I'm your mother dear," Cordelia answers.

"And here I thought you were unforgettable," Severa teased.

"It just her hair that's unforgettable," Silver added.

"Hey!" Cordelia smacks Silver at the back of the head.

"Hahaha…" Morgan laughs.

"You guys!" Lissa calls from afar. "Frederick wants us to get moving!"

"Looks like we'll have to continue this some other time," Silver mentions.

* * *

"What do you want, Gerome?" Severa asks without turning her head to his direction.

"You know why I'm here, I'm making sure you don't lose yourself."

"I'm not losing myself, I'm feeling just fine, thank you very much."

"You do remember what happened to your sister, right?"

"…"

"I don't need to tell you that I was there, since I had to get Minerva to drag you into the time portal."

"Just… shut up."

"Alright, I won't bring this up again."

"…"

_"Did everyone else get through?" Morgan asks._

_"Yes, we're the only ones left!" Severa answers. "Gerome and Lucina are waiting for us."_

_"Do you have an extra vulnenary? Mine ran out," Morgan requests._

_"All I have is an elixir," Severa tosses a vial at her. "It's good for two more uses."_

_Morgan takes the elixir and splashes it on herself._

_*CRASH*_

_"That was the last barricade… Let's move!" Morgan quickly puts away the potion, then she and Severa run as fast as they can._

_They run down through the castle as quick as they could. It wasn't long before they hear their pursuers._

_"Gerome!" Severa notices her comrade headed their way._

_Morgan looks back momentarily and sees the Risen ready to attack with projectiles._

_"Severa hurry!" Gerome calls for her._

_"Morgan, you go first, I'll-"Severa looks back and stops._

_Morgan had stopped much further back, her arms were spread out wide, with a lance through her shoulder and arrows sticking out behind her._

_"Morgan!" Severa screams and tries to run back. But she's being held by claws of a wyvern._

_Morgan looks up at Severa, and manages to show a smile. Morgan shoots magic at the roof between herself and Severa. The ceiling starts to collapse._

_"Mooorgaaan!"_

_"Minerva!" Gerome steers his ride away from the falling debris._

"… I don't care if she's not my real sister. I don't want to lose her again."

XXX

* * *

(After the battle of Chapter 20, while doing the Paralogues on Ylisse, Ferox and Plegia)

*CRASH*

"What in the gods…?" Silver walks out of his tent to find the cause of the noise.

"Silver!" Ricken comes running at him. "A wild griffon appeared!"

"A griffon?" A loud screech tears through the sky. Silver looks up to see the griffon in question. "Go, Ricken!"

"Go? Go where?"

"Use Thunder!"

"O-okay!" Ricken blasts the griffon with magic, causing it to crash into the ground. "Wow! It's super effective!"

Silver quickly headed to where the animal landed. It shrieked in his direction. Most of the rest of the Shepards gathered around it. But its struggling despite its injury keeps them away.

"So what now?" Ricken asks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Silver answers, he looks around. "Where's Sumia?"

"She's with Chrom somewhere else," Ricken answers as the griffon quieted down.

"Did it suddenly get qui- Huh?" Silver turns around and sees Morgan feeding it something from her hand. "Morgan?" Silver walks closer to her and the griffon, but cautiously.

"Hey dad," Morgan replies. "I found some berries in the supply room this little guy crashed. Turns out they're the kind that griffons really like."

"How did you know that?"

"I read it in a book," Morgan pets the animal gently.

"A book? On animals?"

"Yeah," the griffon seems to really like Morgan. "Mom's a pegasus knight, we have a lot of cavalry, among other steeds, not to mention all the ones our enemies have. I thought it might help my strategies to learn about them, not to mention improve on our troop relations."

"I… never thought of that," Silver admits, scratching his head. "This one seems to like you though."

"I know right?" Morgan cuddles the griffon. "Can I keep him?"

"H-huh?" Silver stepped back, startled. "W-well…"

"Morgan," Cordelia walks up to the little girl. "Dear, taking care of a pet like this is a very big responsibility."

"I know mom," Morgan answers. "But I reeaally want to. Please?"

"Why do you want to keep a wild animal like that?" Severa asks. "They're crazy, smelly- and this one's giving me a weird look!"

"Aww…" Morgan calmed down the animal. "Don't get mad. She doesn't really mean it."

"Back to Severa's question," Silver starts. "Can you give us a reason that you'd want to keep a griffon?"

"Well," Morgan starts to think. "I can stay closer to mom by flying with her. I really want to get my memories back, especially of mom. Also, I can see your strategies in action a lot easier from above. It's two birds with one stone!"

The griffon shoves Morgan a bit.

"O-oh, sorry."

"So, you want to be a Griffon Rider?" Cordelia asks. "I can help you learn how to ride. But lances don't work well with griffons."

"You're going to have to learn how to use an axe," Silver explains.

"Just leave that to the Vaike!" Vaike interrupts.

"Why are you ruining the moment?" Severa asks.

"He's always been like this," Silver sighs. "Listen Vaike, do you know the kind of pressure I'm going to put on you?"

"Relax," Vaike reassures him. "The Vaike's got this."

"Then you'll have to teach me too," Severa steps forward. "I don't like the idea of Morgan learning more weapons than me."

"Aww," Morgan smiles. "Thanks for looking out for me sis."

"I-I'm not doing it for you!" Severa stutters. "Weren't you listening?"

Cordelia looks at Silver, the tactician just shrugged.

"You don't need to worry," Cherche speaks up. "I'll help too. So you can focus on your strategies."

"Thanks Cherche," Cordelia thanked the wyvern rider. "May be we can work together on her flying. It'd be interesting to have our three different mounts in the air."

"It would be quite interesting," Cherche smiles.

"I'm glad that's all settled then," Silver mentions. "I look forward to seeing how you two grow." Silver smiles at both his daughters. Morgan smiles back and giggles as Severa lightly blushes and turns away, cross armed.

XXX

* * *

(After the battle of Chapter 20, after all the children Paralogues)

"Hmm…" Morgan looks at the board intently. It was all ground units and her father's forces had just retreated. Silver was waiting to see how Morgan will react.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Lucina asks Severa and Cynthia, who were eaves dropping just outside Silver's tent.

"Shh!" Cynthia tried to hush Lucina.

"Father is testing Morgan right now," Severa answers in a low voice. "I'm waiting to rub a loss into his face."

"You do realize who you're betting against, right?" Lucina asks.

"Off course," Severa answers. "That makes it all the more sweeter when he does lose."

"You have a lot of confidence in your younger sister."

"I'm rooting for her too!" Cynthia blurted out. "I'm also a younger sister you know."

"Heh," Lucina smiles at her sibling.

"I think…" they hear Morgan's voice inside the tent. "I'll fall back."

"What?" Severa jumped up and nearly yelled, but it was loud enough to catch Silver and Morgan's attention.

"Severa?" Silver called from inside. "You can come in."

Severa walked in, followed by Cynthia and Lucina.

"Lucina and Cynthia?" Silver looks surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were… curious." Lucina quickly came up with an excuse.

"I want to be ready whenever Morgan finally manages to win against you," Severa answers.

"Ouch," Silver makes a playful, but pained face.

"You were on the run," Cynthia points out. "Morgan totally would've won if she gave chase."

"Who knows," Silver shrugs. "Morgan, remember, a tactician is responsible for their army's survival, and a single mistake can be fatal. But you cannot allow the pressure of that responsibility to stymie you. Running scenarios like this will help prepare you for anything."

"Thanks, Father." Morgan smiles. "I'll give some of your strategy texts another read-through. But know this-one of these days, I WILL outmaneuver you!"

"Okay, we'll see about that, kiddo." Silver smiles back. "But you're welcome to try me anytime. I'm always happy to accept a challenge. All right then, we're done for today. I think I'll leave you all here with the board, have a good look at it, it'll be great experience for all of you."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Morgan waves her father goodbye as he leaves the tent.

"Morgan!" Cynthia calls. "Why didn't you chase after them?"

"Anyone with half a brain would know to pursue and finish off the enemy!" Severa added. "Gawds!"

"I wanted to pursue them," Morgan answers. "But it seemed too risky."

"I understand," Lucina joins in. "With everyone exhausted from the battle, staying put and letting them recover should be the main priority. A tired hunter can't fight a bear in its own cave."

"Unless you actually want to SLAY the bear," Severa countered. "In which case it's exactly what you do!"

"That really depends," Morgan explains. "Here though, the army would be chasing them into rugged, mountainous terrain."

"What does the mountain have to do with this?" Cynthia asks.

"It's harder to move through this land," Morgan answers. "Once they've rested, they can take all the time they need to chase after them. I didn't want to risk any bad weather hitting my army either."

"… Why are you arguing with me?" Severa face palms. "I'm telling you that you should've given chase."

"I'm welcome to any ideas," Morgan asks.

"W-well…" Severa stuttered being put on the spot.

"Oh! I know!" Cynthia spoke out. "We can just let the main force rest while a small group of your best fighters chase after the enemy and finish them off! Ha!"

"That sounds reasonable enough…" Morgan thinks.

"But what if their retreat was just a ruse, and they littered the mountain with traps?" Lucina argues.

"H-hey!" Cynthia yells. "Nobody said anything about traps!"

"We know nothing about this path," Lucina explains. "Sending anyone is a risk."

"That's why you send your best men," Cynthia poses. "They can smash through everything that the enemy throws at them!"

"Sending only a few units will also minimize casualties," Severa added.

Lucina shakes her head, "Not good enough."

"Not good enough?!" Severa and Cynthia responded in surprise.

"You must understand what my father and Silver are trying to do," Lucina begins. "They are trying to avoid casualties of any sort. And I sympathize with them, I would do anything I can to prevent losing anyone."

"Then…" Cynthia seems to have an idea. "Why don't we send some fliers? They can scout for enemies and look for traps all while avoiding anything that can fight back. It's perfect!"

"That really is a good plan," Morgan smiles at her enthusiasm. "I'd say… A plus for thought, B plus for practicality."

"A B plus?" Cynthia looked about to cry.

"Look at the map Cynthia," Lucina tried to comfort her. "Morgan's forces are lacking in aerial units."

"Oooh…"

"Aww… don't look so down," Morgan smiles. "Having different views to a problem can still lead to something useful. In fact, I've already developed some ideas I can use in future battles against my father."

"All my wrong ideas," Cynthia pouted.

"Why don't we see if your father left any traps along the path?" Lucina asks.

Morgan messed with the board for a bit. As she does so, enemy ambush units were revealed along the pathway. A lot of them.

"Whoa…" Cynthia looked on, wide eyed.

"That's insane," Severa complained. "Why does father have so many units? It's completely unfair."

"Weren't all our battles like this?" Morgan asks. "I always get the better units though, he makes up for his weaker units with better tactics. My units can usually take on three of father's. And I still keep losing."

"Hey Morgan," Cynthia smiles. "How about we help you develop some new strategies?"

"Huh?"

"You said we had some good ideas," Cynthia pulls everyone towards her. "I'm sure if we work together we can beat your dad!"

"Heh," Severa smirks. "At the very least, I'd be able to see father's face first hand when he finally loses."

"I never back down from a challenge," Lucina smiles. "This may be the most interesting challenge of them all."

"Aww… thanks you guys. Alright, no pulled punches! It's finally time to put this annotated strategy tome of Father's to use!" Morgan pulls out a book from one of sleeves.

"What the heck?" Severa asks dumbfounded.

"Whoa!" Cynthia was amazed. "You literally just pulled that out of your sleeve! I've never seen anyone do that. It looked totally awesome! Very 'secret weapon.'"

"Y-you think? Thanks. I was hoping it would look kind of neat."

"That's kind of unnecessary," Lucina gives her input.

"Heh heh... Truth be told, I also have something in this one! ...YOINK!" Morgan pulls out another book.

"Wooow! Another strategy manual from the other sleeve?! Wait, no, it's...the same one again? Um, Morgan? Why do you have two copies of the same book?"

"Whoa, you're totally right! They ARE the same!"

"You're just realizing this...?" Severa face palmed. "You know, I could never quite tell—are you a genius or a total airhead?"

"May I suggest we get started?" Lucina asks.

"How?" Cynthia responds.

Lucina turns to Morgan. "Morgan, why don't you set up the map for your most recent battle with Silver and show us what happened. We can give you our input as the battle goes on."

"Okay," Morgan begins to set up the map. "So it started out like this…"

* * *

"Oh Silver," Cherche meets the tactician. "Are you finished playing with your cute little daughter already?"

"Yeah," Silver answers. "She's with Lucina, Severa and Cynthia right now. Did you need something?"

"Oh no, I just thought I should tell you something about her."

"Huh? Is something wrong with Morgan?"

"Nothing is wrong, in fact it's quite mysterious." Cherche answers. "Severa is obviously new at swinging axes, but Morgan is a natural. And her style is more suited to a wyvern rider than a griffon rider."

"You're saying that she might have been a wyvern rider? Severa said that Morgan was just a tactician, nothing more. Hmm…"

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing I really should concern myself with. Morgan is a walking enigma on her own, but I believe in her. Let's leave it at that."


	3. Silver

(After the battle of Chapter 21)

Silver, Chrom, Lucina and Frederick have just fought their way out of Validar's ambush. The rest of the Shepards covered their escape and they all got away. However Cordelia noticed Silver acting distant since the escape. She catches him just wandering around the camp by himself.

"Silver?" Cordelia approaches. "Is something the matter?"

"Cordelia," Silver brings his head up to see her worried face, but then turns away. "I'm sure you've heard by now what happened in the castle."

"Only that we lost the Fire Emblem," Cordelia recounts.

"It was my doing," Silver explains. "Validar used dark magic to control me." He looks down at his hand. "I fought his control as hard as I could, but…" Silver clenches his fist.

"Silver," Cordelia covers his hand with hers. "Don't blame yourself. Nobody blames you, everyone trusts you."

"I know," Silver can't bear to look at her and just stared at the horizon. "I'll do everything I can to get the Fire Emblem back. But right now, I just need some time to myself."

"Just know, I love you."

"I love you too." Silver silently pulls his hand away from her. He walks a few steps away until Cordelia is out of hearing range. "More than anything."

Elsewhere, Lucina sees Silver walking away from the camp.

* * *

Cordelia returns to camp, to be greeted by Morgan and Severa.

"Hey mom!" Morgan calls. "Have you seen dad? I haven't found him since the battle."

"He needs some time alone," Cordelia answers.

"Did something happen?" Morgan tilts her head. "That ambush seems pretty standard, and we didn't suffer any significant damage that I know of."

"…" Severa's eyes widened for a moment but quickly returned to normal.

"Severa?" Cordelia noticed her facial reaction.

"I-It's nothing, I just forgot to get my sword fixed."

"What's up with her?" Morgan wondered.

* * *

Silver wandered the field by himself in deep thought. (Can I really fight against Validar's control? Chrom put his faith in me. I wish I had the same confidence in myself.) An image of the Shepards and then his family flashed in his mind. (My friends, my family…)

"Beg pardon, Silver. Might I have a word?"

Silver turns and sees Lucina standing before him. "...Lucina. What is it?"

"It's about my father," Lucina speaks serenely. "I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he...died."

"I see..." Silver responded whole heartedly. (Come to think of it, my first memories are also of Chrom.)

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him." Lucina continued. "People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen."

"I understand. You love him. ...We all do."

"Silver, I... Please, forgive me..." Lucina draws her Falchion and points it at Silver.

"Lucina?!" Silver twitched.

"Stay where you are, Silver!" Lucina bellows. "I have no choice. I must kill you."

"What?!" it took much of Silver's willpower to keep still. "What madness is this?!"

"In my future, you..." the Falchion shivered. "You are my father's murderer."

"No! That's insane!" Silver protested. "Why would I kill Chrom?"

"I was not certain myself, until now..." Lucina's eyes gleamed. "I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so..." She straightened her arm and her blade. "But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..."

"Lucina, wait." Silver tries to reason with her.

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Silver! I know this is murder, I... I know that..."

"Lucina, you don't have to-"

"Don't make it harder!" Lucina orders through her emotions. "Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

"Lucina!" Severa calls out as she rushes in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Severa?" Silver wonders what she's doing here.

"Severa," Lucina begins. "You know what I have to do, you've been through the future with me."

"Like hell!" Severa screams as she pulls out her own sword. "I know where you're getting at, you want to save your father. Well, everyone wants to save their parents! Even me."

"Severa, don't do anything rash." Silver tries to calm his daughter down.

"Shut it dad and let me save you."

"Hah!" Lucina thrusts forward.

Severa blocks the attack.

"Severa!" Lucina pushes with all her might.

"I won't let you..." Severa pushes back. "Kill him!" Severa's strength overpowers Lucina.

The girl in blue jumps back. Severa gives chase.

"Severa! Lucina!" Silver reaches for his blades, but just as he draws them, he sees the two emblems patterned on both of them, his own and Cordelia's. (If nothing I do can prevent Lucina's future, if my death can save everyone...) He puts the swords back into their sheaths and chases after the two girls.

"Ugh," Lucina struggles against Severa's powerful strikes. "Who taught you to fight like that?"

"My father!" Severa unleashes a swift but powerful five hit combo.

(The Astra technique!) Lucina is barely able to block the five hits, each attack pushes her back a step. The last hit knocks her away, her foot slides on the ground, raising dust and dirt into the air. Lucina quickly charges as Severa was recovering.

Severa blocks Lucina's Falchion, which felt heavier. The blue girl jumps back and quickly follows up with a charging slash. Severa's guard is broken as Lucina flew past.

The two girls turn around to face each other. Lucina jumps into the air as Severa tosses her sword upwards then jumps after it. Lucina goes into a spin while Severa catches her sword in mid air.

"Severa! Lucina!" Silver rushes to where they'll land.

*CLASH!*

"Father!" Lucina backs off her Falchion from Chrom's.

"Mother!" Severa pulls back her weapon from her mother's lance.

Chrom and Cordelia were standing between their respective daughters and Silver, whom would have taken both swords through him without intervention. A pegasus neighs from above.

"What is going on between you two?" Cordelia asks.

"It's not their fault, Cordelia." Silver confronts the red haired knight. "This started because of me, I'll take the blame."

"… Alright."

*POW*

Silver is knocked to the ground by Cordelia's fist.

"What in the world are you thinking?!" Cordelia yells at him. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

Silver places a hand on his face.

"Don't just decide the future for us on your own! We need you! I need you..." Cordelia breaks down.

"Mom..." Severa tried to hold back her own tears. "Please don't start crying... otherwise I'll..."

Chrom moves to confront Lucina.

"...I can explain," Lucina looks distraught.

"There's no need," Chrom consoles her. "Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Silver. You cannot shake my faith in him."

"This is not about trust!" Lucina cried back. "He'll be the death of you!"

"Silver and I have held fast through good times and ill..." Chrom explains. "We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold 'destiny.'"

"That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself..."

"Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future?" Chrom asks. "You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will again."

"..Very well, Father." Lucina looks at the scene of Silver's family in a tender moment."I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. And that this future will fall to pieces before your bond ever would."

XXX

* * *

(After Chapter 23)

The Shepards were able to retrieve the Fire Emblem, but despite their well laid plans, the shadow dragon has returned. With the emblem in hand, they make for the divine dragon's shrine.

"Silver," Cordelia floats closer to the tactician.

"H-huh?" Silver breaks out of his silent thought.

"You're spacing out again," Cordelia tells him. "You know how much I hate that, especially with what's happening recently."

"I'm sorry," Silver apologizes. "But this is something that I can't get out of my head."

"…"

"You saw him too, right?"

"Yeah," Cordelia remembers the events of the previous battle, and the… being that became Grima. "But now that we have the Emblem, we'll be able to perform the Awakening."

"Even still, this foreboding feeling of mine just won't go away."

"It'll be alright, we're all here after all."

Silver looks up at Cordelia, her smile warms his thoughts.

"Heehee," Morgan hovers on her griffon nearby. "Having a cute moment?"

"C-cute?" Cordelia is startled by Morgan's appearance and words. "I-I'm just cheering him up."

"It's still pretty cute to see, don't you agree Robin?" Morgan's griffon screeches.

"Robin?" Silver repeats. "So you finally decided on a name?"

"Yep," Morgan answers. "It only took a couple days and lots of head smashing."

"Head smashing?"

"Morgan," Cordelia's voice stiffened. "What did I say about pounding your head?"

"You wouldn't believe how many times I found her sprawled out in the ground," Severa comments when she catches up on foot. "She's a real handful, I'm real glad the both of you are here to help me take care of her."

"Hey!" Morgan cried as the other three giggle.

"What made you choose Robin?" Silver ponders.

"It just randomly came into my head after I woke up from one of my knockouts," Morgan answers. "I don't know why, but I feel connected to that name somehow."

"So it's something from your memory," Silver deduces. "That's wonderful Morgan!"

"I know," Morgan agrees happily. "Now if only I knew what it meant. Do you know anything?"

"No, unfortunately," Silver answers. He turns to Cordelia and Severa. "What about you two?"

"I have no recollection of a 'Robin'," Cordelia replies.

"Same here," Severa adds. "There's no 'Robin' that I know of, present or future."

"Really?" Morgan is confused. "But that just makes it more mysterious."

"At this point in time, being full of mysteries is one of your biggest points." Severa teases. "You'll probably disappear if we solve them all."

"Ah! I didn't think about that!"

"And you're supposed to be the smart one?"

Severa and Morgan chuckled together. Cordelia smiles, as does Silver.

(Despite the despair that they faced in the future and here, they are still staying strong. The future… we swore to protect the future for the children with everything we've got. Everything…) Silver sees Severa playing with Morgan. (But whatever I give, it will be worth it. For them and their futures.)

XXX

* * *

(After Chapter 24)

Chrom had successfully performed the Awakening with Naga, the divine dragon. But with renewed hope came terrible news.

"Alas, Grima cannot be slain." Naga explains. "Sleep alone can be your victory. Just as your ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first. Only as the final blow can my power be used to bind his."

"Isn't there ANY way to destroy him for good?" Lissa asks desperately.

"There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima." Naga answers. "However... 'Twould be his own."

"...He has to kill himself?" Frederick asks.

"Yes," Naga answers. "And he never would he do so of his own volition."

Silver looks at the sigil on the back of his hand. The rest of Naga's words don't reach him. Cordelia covers the sign, and shakes her head.

XXX

* * *

(After the battle of Chapter 25)

"Is that all the enemies?" Chrom asks out loud.

"There's no enemies in the immediate vicinity," Frederick reports.

"Everyone," Chrom addresses his Shepards. "Get what little rest you can. We will need all our strength."

* * *

"Father!" Morgan hops off of her mount near her father.

"Morgan, did you need something?"

"There was something… off, with your strategy in the last battle."

"Huh?" Silver tries to recall the last battle.

"Our offense was stretched too thin," Morgan explains. "Especially on the right flank. While it did grant us a quicker victory, our army is more worn out from having to fight a lot harder than they really should have. Overall it looked… sloppy. I-I mean, you probably have some deeper meaning in doing that b-but-"

"No, you're right," Silver interrupted. "It was sloppy. I should've thought out my tactics more so that everyone's less fatigued."

"Is everything okay?" Morgan asks worriedly. "Every battle so far you've been able to keep your thoughts away from your strategies."

"But this is different from the rest, it's… heavier."

"I've got an idea to get your mind off it," Morgan pulls out a tome.

"There's something written in that tome that'll help me out?"

"No, I'm going to hit your head with it."

"Wha-"Silver sidesteps a swipe aimed for his head.

"Come on dad," Morgan pleaded. "I can't learn from you if you're not on your best."

Silver smiles. "To be honest Morgan, I don't think there's any more you can learn from me. The last few mock battles we had were really close. You had me rethinking several moves at once."

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Silver ruffles Morgan's hair. "You're ready, you were more than ready some time ago."

"B-but… I didn't think of those plans myself. My friends helped me."

"That's all the better," Silver places a hand on her shoulder. "It shows how close your bonds are with each other, no strategy can make up for that. I'll be asking for your help in the upcoming battle. It's too big for me alone."

"I-I don't think I can…" Morgan humbly replies. "This is all too sudden for me."

Silver places his other hand on her and looks her straight at the face. "Just believe in yourself, and trust in your friends."

A loud, monstrous roar tears through the skies.

"Yikes! What was that?!" Lissa panicked.

"The dragon's call!" Lucina answers.

XXX

* * *

(Before the final battle.)

The shadow dragon launches a surprise attack on the Shepards, rendering them heavily weakened. Grima offered Silver that chance to merge and save his friends, but the tactician refused without hesitation, knowing full well that it was a false promise. The shadow dragon then unleashes his dark power on Silver.

"Father!" Morgan calls out as her father is engulfed by a sphere of black energy. She rushes out to where it is and is forcibly pushed back by the dark magic.

"Morgan!" Severa rushes to her side and pulls her body up. "Are you alright?"

"H-he's in there..." Morgan struggles to get her words. "He's... fighting... and losing... Grima will... Grima will..."

"Silver!" Cordelia cries out. "You have to fight back!"

"Listen to what mom says you idiot!" Severa follows. "You have to fight back! Keep fighting!"

Everyone else calls out to Silver with what strength they have.

* * *

"I can hear you!" Silver summons his willpower to rise.

"What?! No!" Grima rages. " You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"

Silver gets up to one knee, as everyone's voices reach him. However only three voices were loud and clear, and had the most impact to him.

"We're all right here by your side!"

"Cordelia…"

"If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!"

"Severa…"

"Father! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!"

"Morgan…" Silver pushes himself up onto his feet.

"How?" Grima bellows. "Where are you getting this power from?"

"I can hear them... I hear my friends! And my family!"

"Stop this at once!" Grima rages. "SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant!" Grima jumps to Silver. "You are NOOOTHING!"

Silver grips both of his Crimson Edges. He slashes the image of Grima, shattering it completely. His blades reflected a crack in the darkness. Silver turns around and sees a shining glimmer headed for him, through it was a hand that was reaching for him…

* * *

"Silver!" Cordelia sees a hand reach out from the dark energy. She immediately grabs the hand. "Ngh!" She struggled to pull Silver out of the dark energy. "Hold on!" Cordelia tightened her grip and her footing. "I'm not letting you go!"

"Mom! Dad!" Severa rushes to Cordelia's side and grabs her father's hand. "You can't disappear on me like this dad! Not again!"

"Silver!" Chrom notices Silver's other arm reaching through the energy. "I got you! We started this together, now we're going to finish it together!"

Lucina rushes to her father and pulls on the arm. "I won't sit by and watch as the dragon takes another life in front of me! I'll protect everyone's future!"

"FAAAAATHEEEEER!" Morgan screams as hard as she could.

The energy sphere shatters, Silver comes flying into the four people pulling him, knocking them all into the ground.

Silver quickly gets off of them, "Everyone…"

"Silver!" Cordelia embraces him quickly.

"What took you so long?!" Severa cries as she got up. "We've got a battle to fight!"

"I'm sorry," Silver breaks from Cordelia. "I'm alright now." He turns around to see Grima at the other end of the battlefield. "I will fight alongside everyone until my last breath."

"You're all on your last breaths!" Grima bellowed.

"Children of man," Naga's spirit speaks to the Shepards. "Take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!"

The whole army is healed thanks to Naga's power. They rise up, ready for the final battle.

Chrom walks up alongside Silver. "You ready, partner?"

"More than ever…" Silver turns around to face the army. Everyone was raring to go, they all know what's at stake, they all know what they need to give. No words were needed, they trust him, they believe in him. "Chrom and I will battle Grima. Everyone, we'll need you to open a path for us and watch our flanks. Cordelia, Sumia, you two stay beside us in case enemies get through. Morgan, you take the children and defend our backs. Think you can handle it?"

"No," Morgan shakes her head. "At least, not alone…"

"Don't worry," Cynthia cheerfully reassures Silver. "We'll be there for her!"

"Go," Severa encourages her father. "We've got your back, and each other's."

"Silver," Lucina walks up to the tactician. "I would like to fight alongside you and father."

"... Alright," Silver nodded. "It would feel kind of wrong not to let you fight with your father."

"Thank you."

"Are you done getting your hopes up?" Grima asks. "Good, then I'll enjoy crushing you all the more."

"Alright Shepards," Chrom readies his sword and walks ahead of the army. "The future is ahead of us, and its right through him! Let's go!"

* * *

Chrom, Lucina and Silver furiously assault Grima's body. Grima manages to dodge and deflect their blows, while his Risen and Grimeal forces continuously intervene. Silver manages to get close to Grima and his attack is blocked by a dark magic sword.

"I will make sure you die last," Grima taunts. "After I watch you despair as I kill all your friends."

"You're the one despairing Grima," Silver counters.

"That will soon change..." Grima blows Silver away with a massive energy blast. He scans the skies and finds his target battling a heavy knight. Grima's hand glows with magic.

Silver follows his gaze. "Cordelia!"

"Suffer!" Grima fires a large dark energy ball at the falcon knight.

Cordelia hears the warning but it's too late to respond in time. The energy ball explodes into a large dark cloud.

"Wallow in anguish!" Grima bellows.

The cloud quickly disperses, Lucina drops to her knees and falls to the ground.

"Lucina!" Chrom cries.

"Look closely, descendant of Naga," Grima taunts. "That is the only future awaiting this land! As long as I exist, nothing but despair awaits!"

"Cordelia! Sumia! Get her out of here!" Silver calls to the two knights.

"What what about-?" Cordelia tries to reason.

"Don't worry about us! Just don't let her die!"

"Understood."

(And also, so you can't stop me...)

"You dastard!" Chrom recklessly charges.

"Chrom, wait!" Silver follows, gripping his Killing Edges.

Chrom slices through some of Grima's guards. Silver follows immediately and overtakes him. Grima sidesteps, Silver passed the doppelganger. Grima counters with a magical blast that the tactician avoids, but runs into some incoming armored guards. Chrom attacks furiously, Grima avoids and parries with magic fireballs and a solid shadow blade.

Silver deals with the distractions as swift as he can, aiming his pointed swords at weaknesses in their armors. He returns to the battle against Grima.

"Chrom!" Silver attacks Grima from behind with a downward cross slash.

Grima avoids it easily and flies behind Silver. Silver twists his blades so that they're flat against each other. Chrom rushes to Silver, he places a foot on the tactician's blades. Silver pulls up the swords as hard as he could, Chrom soars upwards.

Grima looks up, and prepares a counter. A flash catches his eye, the dragon narrowly avoids Silver's attack. Chrom spins downwards and strikes Grima hard. Grima stumbles back, feeling the damage from Naga's divine power cut through the skin of his chest. His army gets in the way of Chrom and Silver while he retreats.

"We're almost there!" Chrom tells Silver as they stand back to back, surrounded.

"Then we need one last push, are you up to it?"

"Lucina was willing to give more than she could, how can I call myself her father if I don't do the same?"

"You're right, everything she did was for the future, our future, so that hers can never come to pass. Our lives, our children... It's time to return the favor!"

Chrom and Silver start battling the army surrounding them.

* * *

"Lucina!" Morgan flies over to where Cordelia and Sumia lay Lucina, as Libra and Lissa healed her.

"Morgan!" Cordelia calls her daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"There's fewer enemies back there," Severa comes and answers, she kneels next to Lucina. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot!?"

"Nothing..." Lucina's eyes started to open. "You wouldn't do..."

"It was still stupid!"

"Lucina," Sumia comforts her. "Don't strain yourself."

"We all came back... ready to risk everything... to protect the past... in order to save the future..." Lucina sits up.

"Silver what are you doing?!" They hear Chrom yelling.

Everyone turns to see Chrom on the ground, with Silver pointing the Falchion at him. All of Grima's forces lay around them, along with two broken Killing Edges.

"Chrom!" They all see Silver say something to Chrom, but couldn't hear it. Silver turns to the group around, while dark power smokes out around him.

"F-father?!" Morgan voice shivered.

Cordelia's eyes widened, reflected in them were Silver's smile.

* * *

Grima holds chest, breathing hard. He slowly gathers magical power in one hand.

Silver charges towards the dark dragon with the Falchion in hand.

"BUUURN!" Grima fires a giant magical fireball.

Silver throws the Falchion into the fireball, causing a massive explosion. A large cloud emerges from the blast, which Silver runs into. Five semi transparent Silver's fly out of the cloud then disappear.

"WHAT!?"

Grima is attacked five times by the tacticians. The final Silver, stays solid behind him, holding a Crimson Edge.

"...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..." Grima roared in pain.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..." Silver stabs his Crimson Edge down. He turns around to see Grima's body begin to vanish. "The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I-we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together…" His own body smokes, he checks his hands and finds them disappearing into the air.

"Silver!" Cordelia runs towards him as fast as she could, with the rest of the army far behind her.

Silver opens his arms… Cordelia runs through him and falls down. Everyone else stops. Morgan tears up and leaned into Severa, Severa pulled her younger sister close. Silver's body releases more dark smoke and his body becomes more transparent. Cordelia pushes herself up from the ground, tears drop onto her gauntlets.

"Father…?" Lucina looks at Chrom, whom could not hide his disbelief.

"'Thank you, Chrom,'" Chrom started saying. "'For...everything... tell my family...my last thoughts were of them...'"

Cordelia stands up, without turning around. "I love you…"

Silver jerks around, seeing only Cordelia's red hair, as well as the sun breaking through the dark skies ahead of her. Sparkles flew from her face. He walks towards her slowly, then wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. Cordelia closes her eyes, even though she couldn't feel his body, she could feel his warmth…

Silver reluctantly pulls back his arms. He walks through Cordelia, and she opens her eyes. Silver heads towards the light in the sky. He didn't turn back, he didn't want to see her face in sadness. He just ran, into the light, and disappeared…

Cordelia notices the Crimson Edge and picks it up.

The dragon they were riding on rumbled and roared…

* * *

The Shepards have gotten off the giant shadow dragon safely. They watched as the dragon disintegrated into bones. Chrom delivers a speech to everyone, and they all say a word about Silver except for Cordelia. She was silent, staring at the Crimson Edge.

XXX

* * *

(Post-game)

"Thanks again for letting us use your home as a base on Valm," Lucina thanked Virion as he was setting up a board with Morgan.

"The honor is actually mine!" Virion returns. "But whatever is the reason for creating your new Shepards?"

"We did not want to burden our younger selves with our presence," Lucina explains. "And we have not found a way back to our own time."

"If it's still there," Morgan comments as she made her opening move. "The future as you all know it may no longer exist since we changed the past. Of course Laurent would say that I have no significant proof of that. And I'll pinch his nose before he starts getting long winded, hehe..."

"There's also another reason..." Lucina started to say, but trailed off.

"You feel, indebted to Silver?" Virion inquires while making his move

"The only goal I had, the one that we all had, was to stop Grima." Lucina explains as Morgan moves her piece. "But only Silver could realize it, and he did."

"Silver did what he did for his own reasons," Virion tells her as he makes his move.

"But I-"

"Not another word, my lady," Virion interrupts. "Your honor and duty is admirable, but do not forget that Silver has his own honor. You must realize his own wishes for the future, not dwell in the past."

"You're right..."

Lucina sat down and observed Virion and Morgan's match.

"So, how is your mother?" Virion starts a conversation with Morgan.

"She's still feeling down," Morgan answers. "She's visiting that one cliff a lot. The one where father proposed to her. Lady Sumia has taken over the training of the Pegasus Knights."

"What about your sister?"

"Severa's trying to hide it, but I can tell with the way she fights that she's still grieving too. I had to keep her near the back, but just in the front enough so that she doesn't figure out what I'm doing."

"What about you?"

"I... try keep my mind off of it."

* * *

Virion emerged victorious.

"Aww..." Morgan whined.

"Do not fret," Virion consoled her. "You held firm on your defense, but the offense was too weak. And your father could never beat me at first."

"Father never defeated me this fast," Morgan sighed. "I'll never be able to match him."

"Of course not," Virion bluntly tells her.

"Sir!" Lucina cries out at him.

"Relax," Virion raises a hand. "I merely meant that she should not be striving to be her father, but her own person. My victory in this mock battle is only due to my knowledge of her father's basic tactics. Though I did not recognize several moves where you nearly had a comeback."

"I think I know what you mean," Morgan rearranges the pieces. "It was this part of the battle, right?"

"Yes! It was exactly that."

"But the strategies you used there..." Lucina replays the battle in her mind.

"Yeah," Morgan smiles. "It was one of the tactics that you, me, Severa and Cynthia came up with."

"And therein lies your greatest strength," Virion tells her. "Your father, while a great and brilliant man, would rarely ask others to help with his strategies, preferring to bear the weight on his own."

"My father was like that?" Morgan asks.

"Yes," Virion smiled. "Do not misunderstand though, he was still one of our closest friends, and he tried being with us as much as he could. But with you, you work with your friends to improve your strategies. In a way, you are already better than your father."

"Really?"

"In some ways," Virion corrected himself. "If you wish, you can challenge me again and improve even further."

"Dear," Virion's wife suddenly came up to them. "We have an urgent message. From Chrom."

"My father?" Lucina looked up.

Virion takes the letter and reads. "Well... I don't believe it!"

"What is it?" Morgan asks.

Virion hands the letter to Morgan. Morgan reads it quickly with Lucina behind her. Both their eyes widened.

* * *

Sunrise, Cordelia lands her pegasus next to a path up a cliff. She walks up the path slowly.

At the top of the cliff, a shine blinds her. There was something reflecting the light towards her face. Cordelia manages to walk towards the source of the reflection. It was a sword, a familiar sword. She pulls it out of the ground, it was the Crimson Edge.

Rocks and rubble crumble behind her and a body fell down. "Ow..."

It was someone that looked like Silver. "Hi..." He smiled and waved from the ground.

Cordelia dropped the sword and walked over as the person stood up and dusted himself. She touched his face gently, her eyes quickly overflowed with tears. They embrace each other.

A shooting star rips through the sky as the red sun rises...

XXX

* * *

Note: That last scene was the inspiration for the whole fic. It was fanart of Cordelia looking over a cliff when the Avatar appears behind her and they embrace. If you haven't seen that, please do, it's beautiful. (it's in two parts though)

About that FFX rip off, that scene was the only thing that came to my head when I wrote that, I wasn't able to think of any other scenario that had the same impact.


	4. Xenologue

Note: I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload this chapter as this chapter is just a bonus focusing the DLC "The Future Past". And a hell of a lot of things won't make any sense XD

At this point in time when I was writing this I started to get Fire Emblem'd out, I had originally thought to make chapters beyond this focusing on the beach and hot springs DLC but I was completely Fire Emblem'd out when I when I finished so... yeah...

* * *

"Ugh..." Silver sits up and holds his head. "What...?"

"Fellborn..."

"A voice?" Silver looks around and finds himself in a ruined field, with no one around. "In my head?"

"Fellborn... listen to my words..." an image flickered in front of Silver as he got up.

"Naga? Wait..." Silver started to recover his memories. "The last thing I remember was... sacrificing myself to destroy Grima for good." He quickly looks around, the field was smoking with weapons and bodies scattered about. "What is this place?"

"This... is not your world," Naga answers.

"What?"

"After you have defeated Grima in your world... your body was pulled into this one."

"I was pulled here? How?"

"Grima still exists in this world... when you defeated the dragon... your body is still linked to his power... it was that power that dragged you here..."

Silver looks at his hand, the mark of Grima remained, or rather some portions of it. "So some of Grima's power still remains within me..."

"Fellborn... I ask for your assistance..."

"My assistance?"

"Save this world..."

"What? What's going on?"

"This world... is on the brink of absolute destruction... Grima has fully revived... and the last hope lies with the children..."

"Children? Lucina and the rest?"

"Remember... they are not the ones that you know... but they hold the last hope this world has..."

"The Awakening... but according to Lucina, they lost one of the gemstones that they needed to perform it."

"The Fire Emblem and all five gemstones still exist in this world... but the children sent to retrieve them are in great danger... even now, they are on the brink of death... you must hurry..."

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"I have lost most of my power... I can do no more... except..."

"What?"

"Even I do not know if this will be successful... but I can bless you with what remains of my power... to purify what remains of the shadow dragon's energies within you..."

"So you can get rid of Grima's energy inside me?"

"Yes... but there is the great possibility that it will not work... or worse..."

"Wait, what about Lucina? How will she perform the Awakening without you?"

"I can no longer perform the Awakening for her... but the power for the Awakening remains... however, all the children must survive in order to perform it..."

"... What will become of me? Will I be able to return to my world?"

"... I do not know..."

"So this is how Lucina felt. If this is how it's going to be, Naga, I am ready..."

"I pray for your success... Steel yourself..." the image of Naga dissolves into sprinkles of light that whirled around Silver.

The sparkles ignite into flames that surge around Silver.

"ARRGH!" Silver clenches his fists and endures the purifying flames. Black flames erupted from him in an attempt to overpower the purifying flames. The twin infernos battled for possession of the body. "AAHHH!"

Silver's body is wrapped in an explosion. Silver himself drops to one knee and breathes very hard. He looks at the back of his hand, the mark is finally gone.

"Now I beg of you... save this world..."

Silver regains his composure and stands up. "Naga?" Silence. "She's gone..." Silver walks around the battlefield to look for weapons.

"This is still extremely hard to believe. I was completely ready to sacrifice myself to save everyone, well I guess in a sense I did. But instead I ended up here, in another world on the brink of absolute ruin, alone."

Silver finds some half decent swords he could use. He checks the one sword he has on his person. A type of modified Killing Edge, which he named the Crimson Edge. It was still in good condition, however it was a sword that he would rather preserve than use, not just because it was a fragile weapon that cannot last prolonged use, but because it was important to him.

"So this is all I have," Silver mumbles looking at his inventory. "If Grima's been revived here, then that means that the 'me' here has been taken over, or submitted to the dragon's power. Either way I don't think I should risk getting into contact with the children. Where are they anyway?"

Silver focuses on searching the area for movement, any kind of movement. There was a small castle in the distance with a great deal of Risen surrounding it.

"Is that a base? Either way it's my only lead."

Inside the castle, four of the children, Cynthia, Noire, Kjelle and Nah, were trapped and completely surrounded by Risen. They were separated, with their weapons taken away, along with their hopes and will power.

"Please...send us a miracle!"

A wall near Nah crashes down, a warrior Risen had been knocked through it so hard that it took out one of the Risen surrounding Nah. Nah's dragon stone drops to the ground near her. Nah quickly picks it up and transforms, taking out the other Risen.

"Noire! Brace yourself!" Nah warns. She shoots a fireball at the cage wall separating them, knocking out the Risen right next to it.

Noire rolls away and grabs her bow. As Nah deals with the remaining Risen, Noire shoots through the cage wall and takes out the Risen surrounding Cynthia.

Nah wrecks the other cage walls, then proceeds to free Kjelle from the Risen. Kjelle grabs her weapon and the four girls reunite. Nah returns to her normal form.

"What just happened?" Nah asks.

"I don't know," Cynthia tries answering. "Did that Risen trip?"

"Through the wall?" Kjelle rejects. "Someone helped us."

"Are you sure?" Noire wonders. "If there is someone else here, where are they?"

"As much as I want to thank them," Cynthia starts. "We need to get out of here and back to Lucina."

"I can already hear enemies coming this way," Kjelle warns everyone. "Let's go!"

"I'll cover the rear, you guys go ahead!" Cynthia orders.

The four girls break through the Risen army towards the entrance. Cynthia hears a loud thunderbolt and looks back. She sees a hallway come crashing down, and through them was Silver, holding a Levin Sword.

"Grima? No, it can't be..."

"Hurry Cynthia!"

Cynthia turns around and joins her friends. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Noire answers. "That was too close. I don't think we'll be that lucky ever again."

"Indeed," Kjelle confirs. "I think we should look for the others while we return to Lucina, increase our chances of success wherever we can."

"That's a good idea," Nah agrees. "Let's go then, we shouldn't stay here."

"Cynthia?" Noire notices the young pegasus knight looking back at the castle. "Is something the matter?"

"H-huh? Oh no, everything's fine!" Cynthia smiles. "Let's go already!"

"They're gone," Silver tosses aside a broken sword and picks up another from a fallen Risen. "But the movement of these Risen, it's too well calculated, organized. Whoever's leading them is good, too good. I can't risk the leader chasing after the children."

"You!" someone screamed down the hallway.

Silver sees a relatively small, hooded figure headed his way with some Risen escorts.

"Get him!" the small figure ordered as his hand gathered dark power.

Silver charges forward with a sword in each hand. He dodges the dark fireball launched by the leader and takes down the two Risen with ease. The leader fired another magic ball. Silver throws a broken sword to intercept, the explosion surprises the leader. Silver takes advantage of the opening and closes in, drawing his Crimson Edge, pointing it at his face.

"You're the one leading the Risen, who are you?" Silver asks.

"Master Grima? How can it be?"

"Sorry, I'm not Grima," Silver nudges the sword forward. "Though it was Grima that brought me here to this world, I was asked by Naga to save it."

"'This world?' So, you're my father from another world?"

"'Father?'" Silver lowers his weapon. "Who are you?"

The small figure pulls off his hood, revealing a young boy. "I'm Robin, your son."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm still not used to running into my children that I myself don't have yet."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," Silver goes into a fighting pose. "What are you going to do now?"

"... I... I don't want to fight you." Robin answers. "You're not my father, but you are what he was, before Grima took over."

Silver puts his sword away and starts rummaging the fallen Risen for swords. "Why are you following Grima anyway?"

"Because I don't want to fight my father, even if he is possessed."

Silver starts walking away after collecting all the swords he could carry.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to save the other children," Silver answers. "And if it comes down to it, I might have to fight your father."

"... to the north of here," Robin starts. "Morgan will have ambushed another group of the resistance. I think Owain, Inigo, Brady and Yarne."

"Morgan?"

"My sister."

"Alright, thanks."

"Wait, you're going alone?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, the 'Me' here has been taken over by Grima, the others will consider me an enemy on sight."

"Then why are you fighting for them?"

"I believe in a better world, I always have. Not this, this is nothing but a nightmare. It's not a place any parent would want their children would grow. I certainly wouldn't want my children growing up here."

"Do... do you think that my father, my real father, feels the same way?"

"If he's anything like me, then yes."

"Then, let me help you."

"Are you sure? You might end up having to fight your father."

"No, I'll be fighting Grima, like my father is."

"If you're sure you're determined, then we don't have time to waste."

"I have a horse, a pegasus actually. We can use her, she's over this way."

"You have a pegasus?"

"It's not mine, but my mother's. I use her to get around."

"Oh…"

"I haven't seen her since I was very young. I have reason to believe that she's dead, like everyone else's parents."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I've killed some of their parents."

"What?"

"If you want to hit me," Robin turns around and spreads his arms wide. "I'm ready for it. I know I deserve it." He sees Silver walking up to him, Robin closes his eyes and prepares for the worst.

Silver just walks past him silently.

"What?" Robin turns around, only to see Silver continuously walking ahead. "Why?"

"That's something your father should do, not me."

"Is this her?" Silver walks up to a pegasus that was waiting just outside.

The pegasus notices the two of them and walks towards them. It stares at Silver for some time. Silver tries to pat her head and she allows it.

"What?" Robin questions. "She'd never do that with father."

"I doubt she would let Grima anywhere near her. Luckily there's nothing left of Grima inside me."

"Can I see your hand?" Robin asks. Silver obliges. "The mark, it's gone! How?"

"It's an incredibly long story, let's stop Morgan first, then I'll tell you both."

"I just hope that she'll listen."

XXX

* * *

Not too far away, Owain, Inigo, Brady and Yarne are being chased by Risen. Owain and Inigo destroy a bridge to buy time for Brady and Yarne to escape.

Silver and Robin fly in on the battlefield.

"They cut down the bridge?" Robin asks.

"It is a sound tactic, but it requires sacrifices. Even in the most desperate situations, I wouldn't want to use any strategies like that."

"It's too late, we can't save them."

"They won't last long, that's for sure. But that just means we need to move fast."

"Move fast? What are we going to do?"

"Dive into the valley, below the battlefield, and aim for Morgan. Hopefully we can cause some disarray and allow Inigo and Owain an opening to escape. Are you up for it?" Silver asks the horse.

"Wait, hold ooooon-!" The pegasus dives into the valley and soars through the rocks. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm actually surprised this old girl's still got it in her."

"You've done this before?!"

"Screaming at the one controlling the horse? Yeah, I did that a lot."

"Wait, what?"

"I got used to it. Get ready, we're here." The pegasus climbs incredibly fast. Silver prepares one of his swords. "Take the reins!"

They fly up and above the plateaus, the wyvern knights look up at the rapidly ascending pegasus, getting blinded by the sun. The leader couldn't make out the figure diving towards her until it was too late. She was tackled off her wyvern, but the attack twisted his body so that he hit the ground first.

"Argh!" The attacker cried in pain as they bounced, rolled and separated.

Morgan got up to her knees and held her head, "What just happened." She turned her head and saw the attacker get up on one knee, holding his right shoulder. "F-father?"

There was an inhuman screech, the Risen were riled up. They begin to converge on the attacker.

Morgan stands up, "Stop!"

The Risen do not listen, they get closer, faster. The attacker places his good hand on a sword, ready to defend himself.

"I said stop!" Morgan throws a short axe at one of the Risen, decapitating it. The Risen then stop suddenly and glare at her. "Uh oh…"

The nearby Risen split into two groups, each aiming for Morgan and Silver. Silver is struggling, fighting with only one good arm.

Morgan is able to fight off the Risen much better, but she is unable to break through to help Silver. "Father!"

Dark energy rains down from the sky, hitting the Risen around Silver. Morgan knocks an enemy down and looks up, a robed sorcerer lands nearby Silver.

"What the heck's going on over there?" Yarne asks as he looks over to where a large pack of Risen had gathered together. "It looks like the Risen are infighting."

"Who cares?!" Brady brushes off his question. "Just hurry up!"

"Heeey!" A familiar voices calls to them.

"It's Cynthia's group!" Yarne sees them coming.

"Heh," Brady smiles. "So they made it. Come on Yarne!"

Brady and Yarne fight their way through the Risen as Cynthia flies over. "Where's Owain and Inigo?"

"They stayed behind!" Brady answers, pointing. "Across the ravine, with the broken bridge!"

"I'll get them! Noire, cover me!"

Silver and Robin clear a path through the Risen to meet up with Morgan.

"Morgan!" Robin calls out to her as he blasts some Risen away.

"Robin? What's going on?"

"We'll explain later," Silver replies.

"Is that really you, Father?"

"I'm sorry," Silver apologizes. "In a way I am, but I am not."

"Huh?"

"It's complicated," Robin tells her. "He'll tell us after the battle. We need to escape first."

"He'd better," Morgan chops down another Risen.

"Alright everyone, move!" Cynthia orders the group. She looks around, there were very little Risen chasing them, most have already fallen or are chasing after three unknown battlers. She manages a glimpse of Silver as he cuts down some Risen.

"Cynthia!" Brady calls out.

"Coming!" Cynthia chases after the rest of the group.

"It looks like they're gone," Silver mentions as he, Morgan and Robin deal with the remaining Risen.

"Then it's time you explain yourself," Robin tells Silver.

"Right," Silver nods as he throws away a broken sword and starts looking around for more. "Give me a few minutes to restock my weapons. One of you look for someplace comfortable."

Morgan whistles out loudly, and her wyvern comes flying right to her. Robin whistles as well, calling the pegasus.

"The poor quality of these weapons render them almost unusable," Silver mentions as he walks up to both Robin and Morgan, who have set up a small fire. "Alright, guess its story time."

XXX

* * *

"And that's when I encountered Robin, I'm sure you can figure out the rest from here."

Robin and Morgan look at each other as they sort out the story.

"What do you think?" Morgan asks.

"Considering what's happening right now, what other choice do we have but to believe it?"

"You're right. But what are we going to do now?"

"Morgan, can I see your hand?" Robin asks.

"What do you need it for?" Morgan stretches out her hand.

Robin inspects the half mark of Grima on the back of her hand, he takes out his own hand and looks at his half of the mark of Grima. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Robin places his marked hand on top of Morgan's and gripped it tightly while his other hand pulls out a short dagger and stabs both hands.

Morgan screams out in pain, Silver tries to get closer, but he's stopped by black fire that surrounds the two children.

"Robin! Morgan!"

Robin breathes hard, to swallow the pain. "Stay... strong... sister..."

"AHHH!"

The flames grew taller momentarily, then dissipated. Robin pulls out the dagger and separates their hands.

Morgan clasps her wounded hand close to her body. "Why... did you do that?"

Robin pulls out a concoction and splashes it on his hand. He tosses the vial to Morgan who splashes it on her wounded hand.

Robin inspects the back of his healed mark of Grima is now full. Morgan notices it and checks her hand, there was no mark.

"What did you do?" Morgan examines her hand, her mark is gone.

"I took all of Grima's power that you had."

"Why?"

"..."

"Robin, answer me!"

"It's late," Silver interupts. "We need to rest now, especially you two. I'll take the first watch." He walks over to Morgan and hands her a book. "Here."

"What's this?" Morgan takes the book.

"One of my favorite books. It details my basic battle strategies."

"But why?"

"I noticed that your strategy was a little more... rushed. I believe that even if we didn't interfere, the children with the sacred stones will have gotten away."

"What?" Morgan exhasperated. "No, it can't be! I had it all thought out!"

"To be fair," Robin cuts in. "Their reinforcements came from the castle that I had surrounded, and you saved them."

"Even without the reinforcements, even if you managed to kill some of them, the stones will have gotten away. It was still a solid strategy, you just underestimated them."

"..." Morgan silently takes the book, takes a quick look through it, and stuffs it into her sleeve. "Thanks." She lies down on the ground. (I already have this book. You gave it to me long ago. The notes and dog-ears are all exactly the same...)

Robin wakes up in the middle of the night, he notices Silver staring at the distance while sitting down next to Morgan.

"How are you feeling?" Silver asks.

"I'm fine."

"Are you planning to kill Grima?"

"... You know?"

"It was just a hunch, you two are really close to your father, aren't you? You want to free him from the shadow dragon."

"He's all we have."

"You do know how low the chances of you two living are, right?"

"You survived!"

"I was a different entity from Grima when I did it, I had my own body."

"Even if we don't survive, at least Morgan will."

"Fair enough, we just have to make sure she doesn't die from something else. Are you taking watch?"

"Yes."

"Alright, good night."

Silver lies down where he is as Robin walks away.

"You hear that, Morgan?"

"Yeah..."

XXX

* * *

Silver and Robin ride the pegasus as Morgan follows on her wyvern.

"So what's Grima doing?" Silver asks. "Is he going after the third group?"

"Third group?" Robin repeats. "The ones with the Emblem and remaining stones? Grima sent a pursuit force after them, but he himself went to Mount Prism."

"Why?"

"To make sure that there's no divine energy remaining for the Awakening."

"When was this?"

"A week ago. I would think that once he's done there, he'll go after the last pockets of resistance, Ylisse."

"Naga was already on the brink of completely vanishing when I awoke. Whatever Grima was doing at Mount Prism, he's done there."

"Then we'll meet him at Ylisse."

"Are you two ready for it?"

"I am. Morgan, what about you?"

"..."

"Morgan?" Silver turns to her, slightly concerned.

"Even though you're not my father, you're still the man he was. That's the father I love, the one I'll fight for."

Just outside Ylisse, they spot the eight children that they saved moving as fast as they can.

-  
They arrive at Ylisse, they notice the castle in ruins but otherwise still standing.

"It doesn't look like Grima's here yet," Silver looks around. There was no sign of any battle.

"No, he's here," Robin forewarns. "I can feel him."

"..." Morgan looks at Robin in worry.

The top of the castle exploded with purple energy.

"The castle?" Morgan recovers from her surprise.

"Move!" Silver orders.

Lucina, Severa, Laurent and Gerome are on their knees, with the last of their strengths.

Grima walks closer to gloat. "Don't you see? Humanity is finished. You have no future. Your mother and father are dead. And now, the exalted line... ENDS...WITH...YOU!"

A bright glow shines from the Falchion. "What…? The Falchion is glowing…!"

"GRIIIMAAA!" A loud voice from above gets everyone's attention. Grima instinctively shifts back.

Silver dives down and slashes Grima across the chest.

"ARGH!" Grima steps back from pain. Then teleports to the other end of the castle.

"Father?!" Severa couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"I see Naga has played her last card," Grima bellows. "Summoning help from another world? Pfft! She should realize by now that she has already lost. There's no going back. Instead she wastes my time with petty tricks!"

"Another world?" Laurent repeats.

Grima summons multiple Risen around them.

"Sis!" Morgan calls from above as Robin lands next to Silver. She tosses several concoctions into the air above them and throws a short axe through them all, creating a rain of healing waters.

"Morgan! Robin!" Severa's surprise turns to anger incredibly quickly. "Get out of my face!"

"Now's not the time for this sis! You have to get Lucina to the others! They're already on their way here with the remaining stones!"

"What?!"

Robin's pegasus flies down next to Severa.

"Go! We'll hold him off as long as we can!" Morgan flies over to Silver and Robin.

"Morgan!"

"She's telling the truth," Gerome informs her. "Minerva senses the others, we must go and perform the Awakening."

"But-!"

"There is no time!" Laurent interrupts as he pushes Severa to the pegasus. "Lucina, I do not know exactly what is going on, but we must take this opportunity!"

"You are right, hopefully the answers will come after the battle."

Severa gets on the pegasus and pulls Lucina up behind her. Gerome takes Laurent and all four fly off the castle to meet with the others.

Silver, Robin and Morgan take out the Risen that were aiming for the escapees before the Risen back off.

"TRAITORS!" Grima screamed at them. "Do not expect any MERCY from ME!"

"Silver!" Silver reveals his hand. "You're still in there, right!? Keep on fighting!"

"Father!" Morgan cries out.

"Father!" Robin yells. "We're here to free you!"

"Even from another world you continue to be a nuisance! BEGONE!"

The Risen resume their assault. Morgan and Robin hold them back as Silver takes the frontlines, constantly taking any enemy swords he could get just as soon as one of his breaks. Silver notices a large fireball just in time to avoid it. Grima growls as his hand smokes. Silver grips his weapon tightly and charges forward. Grima creates a blade of shadow magic. The two clash.

"What are you planning?" Grima angrily asks. "Surely you realize how futile your plan is. This world is already doomed! You are only delaying it!"

"Even though you're possessing the 'me' of this world, you clearly don't know us at all!" Silver deflects, dodges, parries, thrusts, sweeps and slashes… "No matter how hard the struggle! No matter how deep the wounds! We never give up!"

"It is POINTLESS!" Grima continues battling. "I have already killed Naga! Sullied the sacred mountain! There can be no Awakening now!"

As he says this, a large, bright flame erupts behind him. "WHAT?!"

"The flames of the Awakening!" Silver observes.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I even killed The Voice, right here in this very castle!"

"Naga said that the power for the Awakening remained in the world, this will greatly boost those children's spirits. You look shaken, Grima."

"NO!" Grima angrily rushes Silver. "NO NO NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

Silver fights back as best as he could. But Grima's anger fueled his strength. Silver's swords broke one after the other, eventually forcing him to use his Crimson Edge, but the light sword was easily knocked out of his hands. Grima hits Silver with a magic blast that sends him flying. Silver hits a boulder hard, he drops to one knee holding his side.

"Rragh!" Morgan flies in to try a surprise attack.

"AWAY!" Grima fires a magical dark fireball at the wyvern rider.

Morgan's wyvern rears up suddenly, knocking Morgan off its back as the fireball hits it. Morgan hits the ground, but quickly looks up to see her steed engulfed in dark flames. "NOO!" The wyvern falls from the sky, away from the castle roof. Morgan can only hear its final, sad wail. Robin makes his way to her and helps her up.

"RRGH… YOU-!" Grima gathers large amounts of energy, but Grima himself is acting weird. "You must… get out of here…!"

"Father?" Robin calls out.

"I can't…" Grima points a hand at Silver. "DISAPPEAR!"

The other children fly up to the roof to witness the attack being launched.

Silver tries to move, but the pain in his side prevents him from doing so.

"FATHER!" Morgan quickly runs towards Silver.

"Morgan!" Robin tries to go after her, but he trips over a weapon, Silver's Crimson Edge.

Morgan jumps between Silver and the fireball. The fireball explodes into dark flames, taking Morgan with it.

"MOOORGAAAN!" Severa screams out as the flames dissipate, nothing was left behind.

"Hmph, at least that puppet saved me the trouble of disposing her later."

"GRIIIMAAA!" Severa directed her pegasus to charge forward. The other children followed behind.

Grima turns around and notices the attacking children, he calls out more Risen to get in their way. "You ALL will join her soon enough!"

"Severa!" Lucina calls out. "You're going too far!" Lucina chases after Severa.

Severa is temporarily slowed by Risen, she jumps off the pegasus to deal them in the way she knows best.

"Severa!" Lucina calls out again.

Severa hears her this time. Lucina continues running forward, but has her sword arm stretched out. Severa quickly knocks away any nearby Risen around her, then slams her blade on the ground waiting for Lucina.

Lucina steps on the sword, Severa pulls it up with all her strength and sends the princess high into the sky. Lucina raises the Exalted Falchion above her head, it glows brightly with the divine dragon's sacred powers.

"Grima!" Lucina yells. "With this! It! Is! Over!" Lucina spins downwards as hard as she can.

Grima emits shadow blades from his hands and crosses them above his head. The sacred weapon clashes hard with his dark energies. A strong wind blows out from the impact the two fighters clashing with each other.

"FOOL!" Grima bellows. "Your father could never defeat ME! What made you think YOU were any better?!"

"RRAGH!" Lucina pushes forward as hard as she could. But she was being pushed back.

"HAAA!" Severa brought her sword down right next to Lucina's. The two girls stood as firm as they could against Grima's dark powers.

"It is USELESS!" Grima steps forward, pushing the girls back, their feet drag on the ground.

"NGH!"

"RRGH!"

Both girls put all their strength into their weapons, but they were losing the struggle. Grima is slowly pushing their swords away from him. They were losing…

A sword pierces Grima from behind, his eyes widened greatly. Lucina and Severa feel Grima's strength greatly weakening and back off. Grima looks down at his chest as the sword begins to emit dark magical flames.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" The sword snaps at his back. Grima stumbles forward in pain. He turns around to see a distraught Robin, tears flooding the young boy's eyes. "Y-YOU… MY…" Grima's body is engulfed in dark flames, dark clouds flow to the sky. Grima howls once more in agony. The flames on his body float off of his body into the air. The host body falls to the ground.

"Father!" Robin and Severa both run to his side.

"Robin… Severa…" Their father struggles to speak to them.

"Father!" Robin cries to his face. "I'm so sorry… Father… I…"

"It's okay… Robin…" Silver speaks as softly as he could. "It's okay…"

"Father…" Severa's eyes welled up.

"Severa… sorry… it's been… so long… but now…"

"Don't say anything you idiot! Don't… don't leave me…"

"Heh… heh…" Silver smiles as best he could. "You could… at least… smile…"

"You… idiot…"

"Father…" Robin begins to say something. "I…"

"I know… Robin… It must've been… hard… for you…"

"What?" Severa is looking even more confused. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry sis…" Robin looks down at his hands. "I…" Robin's body begins to fade as well.

"Robin!" Severa yells in anguish.

"Don't cry for me sis, I don't deserve it!"

"Like hell you don't! But… you're still my brother… I can't… I just can't take this! First mother, then Morgan, now you and father… Why me? Why am I the only left behind?"

"Look behind you…" Silver tries to encourage her. "You're not… alone…"

Severa looks behind her to see Lucina and the others staring back.

"I can tell… that from now on… everything… will be alright… Heh… if only… Morgan was here…"

"I'm sorry father, I wanted to save Morgan from this… I failed…"

"Morgan…" Silver struggles with some more words "Is… alive…"

"What? How?"

"I managed… to send her away… to another world… his world…" Silver points to Silver, who though wounded walked close. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me," the other Silver tells him. "I was told that it was Grima's power that brought me here. I thought it was bad luck on my part after I had already killed Grima in my world. But you were always struggling, fighting against Grima here, weren't you? You wanted someone to save the children, you kept hoping, wishing, and I came."

"Heh… I suppose… that's one way… of looking at it…" Silver starts to reach for something at his side. "Take this..." With whatever strength he has left, Silver pulls out a sheath with a sword.

The other Silver bends down to look at it. The pain is still there, but not as hindering. He picks up the sword and pulls it out just enough to notice a familiar emblem on the blade.

"I can't-"

"Take it... please... I can no longer... hold that... with my hands..."

"... I understand"

Silver raises his hand up and it gathers magic. "I should have... just enough left... to send you back..." Silver's body begins to fade in and out faster.

"But what about-?" The other Silver looks at the children.

"They… will be… fine… believe… in them…"

"Father," Robin grabs his hand and adds his power, causing the boy's body to fade faster.

"If you find... Morgan... take care of her..."

"I will. Farewell."

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I... I dunno..."

Silver's eye twitches open. Both Chrom and Lissa notice him opening his eyes. Lissa gasps in surprise.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom greets.

"Hey there!" Lissa smiles.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Chrom stretches out a hand. "Give me your hand." Chrom pulls Silver up off the ground. "Welcome back. It's over now."

Silver holds his head, it was spinning slightly.

"You all right?" Chrom asks.

"Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"Of course!" Silver smiles. "I don't have amnesia this time."

"Yeah!" Lissa jumps for joy. "We need to celebrate! What do you think Silver?"

"I remember everything we've been through. As well as that other world."

"Other world?" Chrom wonders.

"It's a long story, a very depressing one. But let's save that for another time. Where is Cordelia?"

"Still mourning for you, she heads to the cliff side at least once a week in the early morning."

"Oh..."

"You should surprise her!" Lissa suggests. "Be all dramatic-like."

"I think I just might. And that party idea you had sounds like fun. It will be good to see everyone again."

XXX

* * *

Note: Actually this chapter was supposed to be longer, with the Future Past Silver mentioning that Cordelia is still alive but being held up in a castle and asking Silver to save her before disappearing. Silver goes alone, but is followed by the Future Past children. There he leads them against a Risen army led by a Risen version of Walhart. Silver doesn't meet with the Future Past Cordelia, Lucina uses her Exhalted Falchion to send Silver back. But like I said, I've been Fire Emblem'd out by this point in time, but I think it ended better because of it.

Annnd that's it. The end, thanks for reading.


End file.
